Mango Shaped Space
by gingerbread-iplier
Summary: RP with Just Watch Me Fly. I'm Bucky and Lori, she's Loki and Clint/Claire. Bucky has been depressed lately, and through a series of events that also make the group Mischief Monsters (Bucky, Lorelei, Loki, and Clint/Claire), everyone finds out that Steve is a little... well, abusive. Steve bashing, Amora, angst, fluff, violence, cursing, and pranking galore! Some salty Fem!Clint.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a roleplay me and Just Watch Me Fly. It'll eventually have Clint, Bucky, and Loki in a group the others call the Mischief Monsters who prank everyone. There is some/a lot of Steve bashing. **

Bucky sat in the kitchen of Stark Tower, flexing his metal arm with a sad expression, before giving a sigh and looking up at Loki across from him.

Loki feeling eyes on him looked up from the book he'd been reading. Remembering his instructions to try and be kind, looked over at the sad man sitting opposite him

"What seems to be troubling you? Did Stark's explosion last night wake you up as well?"

Bucky straightened and gave him a forced smile. "No, I was already awake. Nothing-nothing's troubling me." Bucky lied through his teeth.

Loki narrowed his eyes. As the god of lies he could spot one, especially when it was him being lied to. But Loki could also recognize when it was a very bad idea to dig deeper. So for some reason he was feeling generous this morning so he didn't press him.

"If you say so James."

Very generous it seemed, Loki decided to see about making him less like a grumpy blidgsnipe. After all he was the trickster god. Loki leaned back and smirked.

"What do you say to having a bit of fun? I'm not fond of being woken up in the middle of the night, certainly not by sirens. You look far more agreeable to that than your patriotic friend. If you're up for it, that is."

Bucky looked up from the table he had decided to stare at and gave a genuine, mischievous smile, moving a strand of his hair back from his face. "What do you have in mind?"

Loki grinned, the morning was looking up. He couldn't cause too much trouble or they would put him back on lock-down but he would make it worth the while. He got up and motioned down the hall.

"Stark is still sleeping, so let's give him the same rude awakening. You knock on his door and get his attention, make up something and I'll do the rest."

Bucky nodded, before standing and going to Tony's door. He knocked hard enough to awaken him, and Tony opened the door bleary eyed. "I don't know how to work the toaster."

Loki, cloaked by his magic snickered at the tired exasperated look on the billionaires face. This would be good. Waving his hand Loki created an illusion.

Sirens began to sound and emergency lights started to flash. Then the robotic voice of Stark's butler started to list several very important things that were going into lock-down.

The catch, only Stark could see and hear what was happening.

Bucky jumped back in surprise as Tony suddenly got alarmed, running off towards the lab. "NO, NO, IT'S ALMOST DONE, DON'T LOCK ME OUT!" Tony suddenly bristled and rushed towards the kitchen. "NOT THE LIQUOR CABINET!"

Loki smirked at the panic in Tony's eyes before dropping the invisibility charm.

"That went even better than I imagined."

Then to let James in on the fun he expanded the illusion. Now both of them could see what Tony thought was happening.

Bucky barely concealed his laughter once he was able to see the illusion Tony saw. Steve would probably frown on this, but his new… friend? Yeah, he guessed that was what Loki was. His friend.

A real smile graced Loki's lips, it had been far too long since he had caused trouble just to see someone else laugh. It was…refreshing. Not many people appreciated his type of fun.

Maybe James, who seemed to hide as much pain and suffering as Loki felt could be a friend. Perhaps, just this once he would listen to Thor and see where giving someone a chance might take him.

Loki grinned as Tony started wailing for his redheaded babysitter.

"Should we put him out of his misery?"

Bucky seemed to think it over a second. "I guess it's the right thing to do…" As Pepper rushed in, confused as Tony complained, Bucky continued, "We should let him stew for a little longer." Bucky glanced at Loki and smiled happily, getting a little nervous. When he let someone in, trusted someone, they got hurt, for example, Steve. He didn't want Loki hurt as well.

Loki grinned as Pepper started checking Tony for head injuries, presumably because she thought he had finally lost it. He held the illusion until Pepper started looking worried, for some reason Loki liked her and upsetting her was not on his list of things to do.

Loki turned to new partner in crime with a smirk.

"As much fun as this was, I think its best we leave before Stark figures out what really happened."

With that he snapped his fingers and let the illusion fade away.

Unfortunately Tony was very smart and when everything dissipated he turned around looking for the cause. When he set eye on Loki and Bucky trying to nonchalantly leave the room, he knew.

"YOU TWO! CAN'T WORK THE TOASTER MY ASS! GET BACK HERE!"

The thrill of being chased lit in Loki's eyes, as he looked over to Bucky with a grin.

"Now for the real fun."

Taking off down the hall with a new-found hope for friendship in his cold heart, Loki felt freer that he ever had before.

Bucky's laughter tinkled through the air in a manner he had not laughed like since before he fell from the train. It was amazing to have a friend again, he supposed, it did make him feel free.

Suddenly a door in front of them burst open and Steve stood there, looking like he was disappointed. Bucky felt himself wilt at that and his happiness drained away. He DISAPPOINTED Steve.

"What's wrong?" Bucky managed to say finally. "What's the matter with you? Why did you make Pepper worried about Tony and do that? Does this have something to do with… before?"

Oh how Bucky hated when he skirted around the problem- Bucky tried to kill him. HYDRA destroyed his mind and built it back up for their own purposes.

"Just say it, Steve…" Bucky murmured, glancing at Loki apologetically. He obviously thought that not only this ruined their time, but also that it was his fault.

Loki watched the exchange silently, it really wasn't his place to say anything.

But when had he ever respected what his place was?

Clearing his throat, Loki caught the attention of Steve.

"It was just a bit of fun Captain, James and I were just repaying Stark for his late night commotion. I dropped the illusion as soon as Miss Pots started to panic."

The way his new friend seemed to shrink under the overly patriotic man's gaze angered Loki. He had no right to wipe away the fun they had just had together, not when Bucky now looked more upset than he did at the table this morning. Loki narrowed his eyes and drew his lips into a frown, meeting the glare Steve was leveling at him.

"We meant no harm."

No permanent harm anyway. Loki certainly wouldn't be opposed to doing it again. Not if it meant feeling…happy again.

Bucky leveled a shocked gaze at the trickster, then let a small smile settle on his face. He wasn't nearly as happy as he was before, but he was very thankful for what Loki was trying to do. "I'm just trying to have some fun…" Bucky reiterated, and Steve frowned lightly, before walking past them. "Yeah, you say that…" Steve said under his breath as he walked past them without another glance back. As soon as Steve left Bucky slammed his flesh palm on the wall with a curse. "I'm trying to be who I was before, for him. Can't he see that?!"

Loki watched as Steve walked away, glaring at his back. Not at all surprised when Bucky hit the wall in frustration. There had been many times when Loki had felt the same.

Looking over at the dent in the wall, Loki decided to let him know he understood.

"It's hard when they only see who you once were. Is it not?"

Loki sighed as he thought back on similar experiences.

"My br…Thor is much the same. He only wishes for me to once again be his brother. To forget all that happened, all the lies, secrets and pain. And I cannot, forgetting is not the answer. The only thing to do is reconcile who I used to be with what I became and who I am now."

Loki paused, hoping he hadn't scared away the first person he'd let his guard down around in years.

"I refuse to try and live for someone else, that will only hurt in the end."

Warily Loki turned to look at Bucky, hoping his words wouldn't be taken in the wrong way

Bucky's hand was still nestled in the dent in the wall, breathing heavily. Soft tears cascaded down his cheeks against his will. "Not only hurt in the end, huh?" Bucky exhaled shakily and turned to him with a fake smile. "S-so, let's do something?" The unspoken 'to distract us' hung heavy in the air. Bucky silently thanked Loki in his head as he waited for the answer.

Loki smiled in understanding.

"I don't know about you but it's been a while since I've had someone to spar with. No one is in the gym this time of day, we could go there. If you think you can keep up with me that is…"

A playful glint entered his eyes, a challenge was always fun. Time to see if his new friend was up for it.

Bucky mulled over the idea of a spar, and he almost looked like he'd say yes, but then frowned. "No one is there usually, but I think Clint and Natasha came back yesterday from a mission." Bucky sighed. "I guess… we could play a game, maybe? Trivia? Riddles? Would you rather? Or do you want to try and spar even though they're in there?"

Loki shivered internally. Both the archer and the spy hated him for what he'd said and done to them. Of course no one took it into account he hadn't been himself, that he found the idea of playing maliciously with someone else's thoughts sickened him. Otherwise he might have been good friends with them, the archer also had a penchant for mischief.

So staying far, far away from them was probably the best course of action.

"Maybe you are right, they are never in a good mood right after a mission anyways."

Loki only hoped the pain in his eyes did not show through. Trying to salvage things, he smiled slightly.

"I have not heard of this would you rather game. How do you play?"

Bucky frowned and stayed silent, thinking about how Loki had acted. The Battle of New York, that's right. But he thought that Loki hadn't been in his right mind. At least, that's what he figured when watching the videos. Loki's eyes were green after all. They were blue in the footage, which meant he was under mind control.

And the pain in Loki's eyes hurt Bucky himself, so he made a pact with himself. He was going to show the whole team that Loki was good at heart. Then he realized he had been silent for 3 minutes.

"Uh, someone gives you 2 choices and you pick one that you would rather happen. Most of the time its 2 really great things or 2 really terrible things." He tried to detract from the minutes of silence he had just stared at Loki. He needed to stop going off into his own little world in his mind.

Loki had started to grow…nervous. The last thing he wanted was for another person to turn on him for things he never meant to do. He sighed in relief when Bucky looked up and started talking.

For a moment Loki was beginning to think he had grown tired of him already.

The game intrigued him though, so many possibilities for trouble.

"I think I understand, this sounds fun. Let me think."

Loki smirked a good question coming to mind.

"So would you rather hide your friend's beloved shield from him or have to explain to Stark why all his alcohol is gone?"

Bucky immediately froze, growing a little pale, and answered quickly, "Explain to Tony, explain to Tony…" Bucky shivered a little and grimaced.

Bucky wasn't sure why he was acting like a frightened child. He should be happy while playing this game with Loki. "Would you rather spend a day with Thor or spend an hour with Natasha?" Bucky murmured finally, faint strains of fear trembling through his voice.

Loki froze, that was a lose/lose situation. He supposed it was only fair, his question to James wasn't all that easy.

"I think I'd rather let the hawk use me for target practice. If I must choose I'd spend the day with…Thor. That woman is deadly and she doesn't like me, reason enough to stay away."

Loki grimaced at the thought of spending an entire day in the great oafs company.

Bucky chuckled lightly, looking down to the floor. He supposed that was enough would-you-rather, he was completely stressed out over everything that happened, it was showing all over him. If he got another question like Loki's before, Loki would know for sure that something was wrong.

Bucky wondered if this was any good for Loki either. Now that he realized it, Loki probably was hurting to, and Bucky was not helping. As he berated himself on the inside, a tremor swept through his body. Steve and Clint were walking up, he realized, eyes moving to see the 2. "Hey…" He said weakly, swallowing thickly, fearfully, and glancing at Loki. He wondered if things had just gotten _really _bad.

Loki could very easily pick up on the discomfort radiating from Bucky, perhaps this game could be continued on a different day. Just as he was about to suggest doing something else, who would walk in?

Steve and Clint, dressed in work out clothes. Just the people Loki hadn't wanted to run into. He saw Bucky tense beside him, obviously not liking how things had played out. They really were two of a kind, both broken inside and not wanting anyone to see.

There were a couple ways Loki could choose to react, most of them not all that good. But the game he had just played made him pause.

It's all about two choices right?

So as Bucky quietly said hello to the two Loki made a snap decision. Things weren't going to get better for him or anyone else if he didn't try.

Plastering on one of his least fake smiles, he inclined his chin in greeting.

"Hello, headed to the gym?"

Bucky blinked in surprise and turned his head towards Loki. What was Loki _doing_? "Yeah, we were just about to go back, I left Natasha to grab some stuff…" Clint said warily, looking between Loki and Bucky. "You want to come, Buck?" Bucky noticed that Steve deliberately spoke to him and not Loki.

"Well, I'm not going to go without Loki." Clint blinked in surprise, gazing at Bucky in shock. Steve, however, darkened. "Really?"

Bucky took a shaky breath and gave Loki a look, obviously pleading for some help. He had no idea what to say.

Stepping forward in the slightest Loki didn't waver under Steve's dark glare. Even though a part of him really wanted nothing to do with the conflict that was sure to happen, he wasn't about to leave Bucky hanging.

"I wouldn't be opposed to it, in fact I was just saying to James it had been far too long since I had a good sparring partner."

When Steve said nothing and looked at Bucky in disappointment Loki started to get angry.

"I'm sure you can put aside your animosity, we are not petty children after all."

Then he grinned.

"Let's leave the childlike behavior to Stark."

Bucky flinched when Steve moved forward but steeled himself as if it never happened. A look of hurt flashed on Steve's face before he pushed past them a second time that day. "Yeah, ok, _Loki_…" Animosity coated Steve's voice as he said this to Loki and made his way to the gym.

Bucky slumped immediately after Steve left, hurt etched on his face. It seemed catching a glimpse of the metal arm hanging at his side made it worse, and he felt tears starting again. Maybe if he was in Hydra again he wouldn't be such a child. He stopped this train of thinking and looked up at Clint with a forced smile and asked, "Do you want to spar with us?", before nudging Loki's hand slightly with his metal one in appreciation. Bucky didn't feel as alone anymore. In one day, Loki was a better friend than Steve had been since being found from Hydra.

He missed the small snatches of memories he had from way back then, because he had been so sure Steve was amazing, like before. Didn't he used to get beat in alleyways? Now he looked like he could destroy a door by knocking on it.

This strange feeling…of protection for his new friend surged within Loki. Steve wasn't much of a friend if he couldn't see how he was hurting Bucky. Shoving down the desire to make that stupid shield of his green and gold, Loki smiled at Bucky. And with only a little uncertainty at Clint as well, who was looking at Bucky appraisingly.

"Sure Barnes, bet you've got some moves. And if it gives me a chance to kick Loki's ass then I'm in.

Loki scoffed a smirk growing on his face.

"I think you'll find yourself surprised at what I can do when in control."

Clint looked at Loki strangely, wondering what he meant but let it go and started walking off in the direction Steve headed.

A teasing glint in his eyes, to hide the pain he felt Loki turned to Bucky.

"Perhaps I'm making progress. He didn't try to kill me this time."

Bucky chuckled. "Well, it's going to take a little bit but I think he'll come around to you." Bucky exhaled sharply. "Alright. Let's get ready to go face Steve, Clint, and Natasha in one room." Bucky grimaced. "I'm getting a little hungry. You think we can grab something from the vending machine Tony installed outside the gym?" He asked, and then his stomach growled loudly.

Bucky's whole body shivered. "Jeeze, I always hated when my stomach growled." He confided in Loki, before turning and beckoning for Loki to follow.

Loki frowned.

"You have to be my witness, if they gang up on me. If Thor asks I wasn't the one to start it."

Not waiting for him to answer, he laughed softly at the noise coming from Bucky's stomach.

Grinning, Loki snapped his fingers. A couple of randomly chosen energy bars appearing in his hand.

"Don't waste your money on that machine, Stark doesn't need it. Here take a few of these."

He unwrapped one and started eating one as he held the hand full of them out to Bucky.

Bucky was always surprised whenever Loki did kind things for him, Bucky realized as he accepted a few and ate slowly. He couldn't eat too much, they were going to the gym, and he knew enough about how much he _hated _throwing up from back then. Way back then, way before Hydra and all of this. He'd always hated vomit, and he'd always hated his stomach growling.

Bucky gave a warm smile to Loki, and grabbed some clothing from a bag outside the gym.

Loki smiled as he watched Bucky go in the gym. It was a surprisingly nice feeling, being nice just to be nice. He'd have to try it more often.

While he waited for Bucky to finish changing, he let his clothes morph into something similar to what he'd seen the others wearing to work out.

Not really wanting to go in alone Loki stood outside a bit awkwardly. Was this a good idea? Purposely socializing with people who hated his guts might not have been the best move, but Loki had a feeling it would be good for him and his new friend. If anything they both needed to prove their past did not define them.

Bucky finished changing and walked to the door. Without a word, he softly grasped Loki's hand with his flesh hand and pulled him inside, nearly immediately letting go once they were inside the gym. Steve, pummeling a punching bag as if he was even more than angry, sending a glare towards Loki. Clint looked towards them with nearly no animosity, and Bucky called it a win. Natasha gave an almost smile to Bucky and a cold look to Loki. Bucky hesitated on actually standing up for Loki. 'If they say or do anything, I'll help him.'

Shocked at way Bucky so casually grabbed his hand, Loki was momentarily distracted from the others looks.

No one had done that for many decades, and after his true parentage was found out Loki actively avoided skin on skin contact for fear of what he could do. Now he realized how much he'd missed the simple act of friendship, a true smile finding its way onto his face.

It quickly dropped when he noticed the dark look being sent his way by Steve.

Not really knowing where he should go Loki looked over at Bucky.

"Do you have a preference of where to go? I'm not sure."

"Let's go see Clint, he's the only one who isn't…" Bucky blanked on the word. "Er, he's being civil." Bucky beckoned for Loki to follow him as Steve's punches suddenly got louder as he started using more strength. Bucky glanced at him and into Steve's eyes for a moment before looking toward the archer in front of them. "Hi, Barton."

Wincing slightly at what went unsaid, Loki followed Bucky doing his best to ignore the furious man beating the sand out of the punching bag. He was confused why the archer wasn't glaring at him, but Loki didn't question it.

Clint was over by the targets, not all that surprising really.

"Barnes…Loki. Think wither of you can give me a run for my money? No one else can."

Unable to back away from a challenge, Loki moved closer. Spotting throwing daggers alongside Clint's bow, he grinned at Bucky. For some reason he wanted to impress him.

"Watch this."

Bucky looked pleasantly shocked at this and sat down on the edge of the sparring mat, staying outside the ring keeping people in or out. "You can do it, Lokes." Bucky called Loki the nickname, and it only seemed to anger the captain pummeling the punching bag.

Freezing for a split second at Bucky's nickname, Loki then smirked playfully back at him.

"Of course I will min venn."

Losing the wariness he'd first felt approaching the archer, Loki grabbed one of the daggers and weighed it in his hand. Not liking it he magicked it to one of the ones he used back hom…on Asgard.

Seeing Clint's suspicious look, he explained with another smirk finally beginning to enjoy himself. Bucky's encouraging smile might have had something to do with that.

"I'm more used to one of a different weight, I assure you I won't have to cheat to beat you."

Clint widened his eyes and grinned.

"Then let's see what you've got!"

With that Loki let the dagger fly.

Bucky cheered Loki, wondering what min venn meant. Something in Norse most likely. He'd search what it meant soon. Bucky watched the knife fly through the air and want silent waiting for it to hit.

The knife struck the target dead center, and the grudgingly impressed look from Clint was satisfying but it was Bucky cheering him that made Loki smile.

"Not bad, but can you do it twice in a row?"

Loki rolled his eyes and laughed, feeling free enough to do so.

"But of course."

Then just to show off, he grabbed another and hit the hilt of the first. Like an eager child he turned around to see if Bucky had seen.

But Bucky hadn't seen. He had looked back to Steve, who suddenly punched the bag so hard it flew off the chain and slammed into the wall with a hard BANG. "Steve, you should probably calm down before you hurt someone." Bucky murmured quietly. "Bucky, I'm not a child, you don't-!" Bucky suddenly stood. "Tell you what to do?! Well what about me?! I'm not a child either!" Bucky inhaled and exhaled shakily. No, he didn't want to fight with Steve while in front of people. He was worried things would suddenly get worse.

The sound echoed throughout the gym, wiping the smile off both Clint and Loki's face. Loki started to glare at Steve from behind Bucky.

Who was he to try and tell him what to do?

As if hearing Loki's thoughts, Steve turned his livid gaze to the trickster.

"Well it seems pretty naive to think hanging out with HIM is a good idea! You saw the footage, he destroyed the city, caused the deaths of innocent people! What is wrong with you?!"

Even though Loki didn't want to be friends with Steve and cared not for his opinions, his words hurt. Mostly because he was right, and Loki knew it. He was a monster, why would anyone want to be near him?

Bucky grit his teeth at that. "I destroyed the city too! I caused death to innocent people, and you know why I'm not in trouble? It's because I was controlled, brainwashed, hurt by HYDRA and _forced _to do things I didn't want. If you'd just look at Loki's _green _eyes you'll see that he had the blue eyes that meant he was under control!"

Steve suddenly stepped forward and hit Bucky with his fist onto Bucky's cheek as if he was the punching bag's replacement. Both of Bucky's hands flew to his face and Steve looked extremely guilty and apologetic.

"No, Bucky, I'm-I'm sorry." Steve stepped forward only for Bucky to flinch backwards violently.

Loki was shocked, hearing Bucky defend him to Steve was not what he was expecting. If anything he thought Bucky would agree with Steve, he wasn't worth it.

But…isn't that what friends do? Loki had always envied the warriors three and the relationship they shared, maybe was it finally his turn to know what it felt like.

Snapped out of his inner musings, Loki looked up just as Steve brought his fist to Bucky's face. Loki reacted violently, clenching his fists. Never had anyone stood up for him like that, he was not about to let Bucky be treated like that.

Apparently Clint was thinking the same thing, as he moved to stand beside Bucky putting himself between Steve and Bucky. Loki on the opposite side, glaring a hole in Steve's head.

"Hey, not cool! What were you thinking Steve?!"

Not giving him a chance to answer Loki got in Bucky's face, trying to check and see how bad it was.

"Let me see my friend."

Bucky hesitated. He knew if he waited a little while longer the bruise would fade so it looked like Steve hadn't hit him as hard as he _actually _had, but he guessed that Loki would find out sooner or later he had an excelled healing factor.

Bucky slowly let his hands drift away to look at Loki in the face. Contrary to before, there were no tears in his eyes and he looked… resigned to the fact that he had just been hit. Like he almost believed he deserved it.

Bucky had nothing to say, so he let Loki inspect the dark bruise that was puffing up on his cheek. He was pretty sure his cheekbone was cracked too, but he was pretty sure that was what would happen to anyone if a super soldier hit them. And his cheek _hurt_.

Suppressing his rage at the bruise darkening on Bucky's cheek, not sparing a glance at Steve for fear of attacking him right then and there.

Loki slowly, hesitantly put his hand to Bucky's face and let the bit of healing magic he knew flow. In mere seconds the damage was gone, no trace of it ever being there in the first place.

Not waiting for a response, he whirled around and glared at Steve.

"I always thought you to be an honorable man, if somewhat self-righteous. But taking out your anger on one you call friend is cowardly and deplorable! You have no right!"

Clint must have sensed Loki was right on the edge of losing his calm, because he caught his eye and shook his head.

Bucky blinked at Loki once… twice… three times. Had Loki just…? He had. "Loki, 'ts fine…" Bucky mumbled. He didn't need Loki and Steve fighting.

That would be really bad. Especially since he could feel himself forgiving Steve because of the apologetic puppy dog look on Steve's face.

And Clint had said something, stood up for him as well. "'ts fine… 'm fine…" He was lying to himself now, wasn't he?

Still tense, Loki turned to Bucky not really buying what he said and was about to say something about it. But he decided not to, all least not in front of everyone. Later…

"I will drop this if you wish."

Looking back at Steve, Loki narrowed his eyes.

"But you must apologize."

Clint looked like he agreed, nodding his assent.

Then Steve glared at the rest of them and made his way to leave. "I already did." He asserted, picking up an extra punching bag and leaving. Bucky sighed and let his shoulders. "To be expected… he already did say sorry to me anyways."

Bucky leaned down, grabbed a knife, and threw it towards the target. It landed right next to Loki's knife, nearly at the bullseye, but not all the way. "Wait… Natasha?" Bucky finally asked. He was sure he had seen Natasha earlier. Where was she now?

Loki continued to glare at Steve's back until he was out of sight. Mumbling Asgardian curses under his breath, very glad no one knew what he was saying.

"Right here Barnes."

All three of them jumped when Natasha walked out from behind them, a smirk on her face.

Bucky put one hand to his chest, his heart hammering against his bones. "Good job at scaring us…" Bucky mumbled, putting his metal hand down.

"Good job, Barton, Loki, Barnes." Clint nearly complained about the use of his last name but went quiet. Natasha glanced between them. "You ok, Barnes?" Natasha asked. Bucky nodded to her a little and absentmindedly pushed on the cheek Steve had hit with his flesh hand.

It was perfectly healed. Bucky thanked Loki in a mumble and gave a fragile smile to the 3 people in front of him.

Momentarily stunned that the previously venomous woman had commended him on his actions, Loki felt a small smile appear on his face.

Then turning to Bucky, it turned into a full blown grin.

"Think nothing of it min venn. I only hope it does not happen again. "

Loki then mentally berated himself, Bucky didn't speak norse. He only hoped it was not taken the wrong way, it was a very casual way of addressing a friend in Asgard. Maybe he didn't notice and wouldn't ask.

"As fun as seeing three grown men jump, I've got to go. Same time tomorrow?"

Loki looked to Bucky, not sure if he wanted to come back. And if didn't Loki sure was not going to come alone.

"Know what? That sounds nice. Yeah, same time tomorrow."

Natasha left the gym and Bucky looked to Loki, ignoring Clint a moment. "So, that's the second you've called me that- min venn. What's it mean?" He asked, gazing a Loki with the same fragile smile.

For the first time in a very long time Loki felt at a loss for words. Of course he knew what it meant, but saying it out loud would be telling. He had, over the time they'd spent together, come to care for Bucky.

A real friend, something Loki was afraid would disappear the moment he acknowledged it.

Looking down, so no one would see the apprehension in his eyes he started playing with the hem of his shirt.

"It is a term of endearment on Asgard. A loose translation would by my friend."

Slowly, Loki looked up unsure of what he would see.

Bucky smiled wider. "Oh good, I thought I was thinking of you as a friend when I was just an acquaintance. It's nice to have friends." Bucky furrowed his eyebrows. "Er, friend? Um…" Bucky chuckled nervously and looked slightly uncomfortable.

Delighted at the not negative response to his nickname, Loki smiled brightly at Bucky. Letting himself have this, Loki forged on.

"It is nice to have a friend. My brot…Thor always had so many, but they never seemed real. You…you feel real."

He only hoped he hadn't made it awkward for Bucky.

Bucky smiled a little wider and looked between Loki and Clint. "Hey, I gotta go, but I'll see you 2 tomorrow?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow." Bucky told Clint. Bucky wondered if he could ask Loki if he wanted to see New York. Bucky could show him all the things he could remember from New York and even some new things. It sounded fun.

The smile Clint sent both of them on his way out gave Loki hope for a better relationship.

"Yes, tomorrow. I still want to see if you think you can beat me."

He grinned at Loki.

"Whatever, there's no way. You're on!"

After he left Loki looked past Bucky, to the wall of windows noticing for the first time how nice it was outside. How long had it been since Loki felt the sun on his skin? Far too long.

He looked at Bucky, hoping his desire did not come off as desperate.

"Maybe we could go outside, it looks so nice out today."

Bucky hesitated. Was he supposed to go outside? He really did NOT want to get in trouble with Steve again, but Loki looked like he really wanted to go.

"Yeah. We can go outside." Bucky smiled at him. He just hoped the repercussions didn't hurt Loki as well.

**Ok end of chapter 1! It takes a little while for us to roleplay a whole chapter so bear with us before you decide to give up on us. Also, check out her story The Thing About Destiny and my story Believing In Heroes. They're good! Follow, favorite, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Loki tried not to show just how excited he was, maybe this could be fun.

"I don't really know where we would go. I've never really been out to see the city. Except when…"

The memory of losing an army on New York hit him, then he had seen plenty. Not that he was really all there for that. Loki looked away from the window and back at Bucky. Perhaps he would know where to go.

Bucky thought a moment. With how long Loki was inside, he probably wanted to stay where the sun could hit him. If that was the case… "How about we go to Central Park? I heard there's a zoo there and some carnival games…"

Still trying to sound nonchalant about it Loki pursed his lips in thought.

"I have heard of this park, although I am not quite sure what a carnival is. Is it like a festival? They had those on Asgard occasionally."

"Sort of. Way back when, back in the 1930s, I used to force Steve to go on the Ferris wheel and roller coasters with me." Bucky grimaced. He hadn't meant to start talking about Steve, not after what happened. He wondered if Loki would say something about that.

There was something there, between Steve and Bucky, Loki could sense it. Their relationship must have once been very different, not as unhappy as it was now. Loki wondered what all had happened to change that.

As they started walking out, he decided to ask.

"You and Steve were once very close, I can tell. It was much the same with Thor and I, we were not always like we are now. If I am not being too presumptuous, why is that?"

Bucky already looked so upset earlier, Loki hoped he wouldn't do the same.

Bucky glanced at Loki, with a dark look on his face. He wasn't mad at Loki, the dark look was more of a gloomy, 'gonna go grow mushrooms in the corner, k?'

"I can't remember everything from back then, but I know that now, he… I disappoint him every time I speak. I think he… doesn't like me anymore because I'm _not_ me, not anymore." Bucky blew a breath out of his lips and looked to the floor as he walked.

Loki's face softened, he could relate. He saw the same look in his would be brother's eyes, after a time Thor had stopped trying.

"We really are two of a kind aren't we? They don't make it easy, not when all they can see is who we once were."

Even though Loki tried not to, a hint of bitterness crept into his voice. He had to keep a lid on his emotions, when they got out of hand his… natural form revealed itself.

"It seems sometime that nothing is good enough, not to redeem what was in the past anyways."

Loki shook himself away from that train of thought, it would not do to let the monster out now. This wasn't about him and his troubles.

"But I think in your case Steve is confused. From what I understand, it was not long ago that he talked to you as you used to be, not to condone his…bad reaction, not at all. But it must be strange to see you differently from what he remembers. He needs to work on that temper though, I won't let that go so easily if it happens again."

Loki frowned, thinking that there must have been something he could have done earlier to stop Steve.

Bucky obviously took it the wrong way, because he scowled. "Loki, I can take a hit, I've taken many hits from him since…" Bucky stopped.

"I'm not some fragile glass figurine, you don't need to act like I am." Bucky kept his scowl fixed on his face, but it softened slightly after his rant was done. He should have had a better hold on his words, _why _had he said that? No one was supposed to know about any of the hits he'd taken from Steve.

It was always only one hit, and Steve was always apologetic and gave him what he wanted for a few hours before they were back to a cold distance. But with Loki and Clint there, protecting him, Steve had gotten angry very, very quickly after.

Bucky wondered if Steve would hit him again today. He hoped not. And if Steve did, he hoped it was when there was no one around, especially not Loki or Clint.

A flare of anger rose within Loki as Bucky brushed him off, but instead of responding as he usually would Loki took a sighed. Yelling at him would not fix this, it'd only make it worse.

"I never intended to treat you any differently, and I'm sure you can take it."

Loki looked down, thinking of the best way to say this without making Bucky mad at him.

"I know very little of your past and it is not my place to ask. But due to…pain in my own past I have a hard time letting it go by the wayside."

Loki let out a shaking breath, the memories of his time before the tesseract coming back to him. The mental and physical abuse, paining him to think about.

"I know what it is like to become used to…certain things. That does not make it right, you deserve more than that. But if you wish it, I will not say any more about it. It is not my place, for that I am sorry."

The deep sense of Asgardian morals still lived inside him, no matter how Loki tried to forget them. Invasion of privacy normally didn't give him reason to pause but Bucky was different. He was a friend and Loki could not do that to him.

Bucky stopped walking and turned, putting his hands on Loki's shoulders to stop him. "You have nothing to be sorry about. If anything, I should be sorry. And I am, I really am. But it's not all about me, ok, and if you want to pry I'll do my best to tell you everything. But since I don't want to be unfair, you have to tell me something too. How about this, we'll play 20 questions. I ask a question, and if you answer, then you'll ask a question until we've asked 20 questions."

Bucky didn't let Loki go and he stared into Loki's eyes. "If you agree, then my first question is, who used to hurt you, back then?" Bucky was sure he had gotten the question right, now all he had to do was wait and see if Loki would continue it. Until Loki answered, however, the question or saying he didn't want to do this, Bucky was _not _letting go of his shoulders.

Loki really hadn't been expecting that, the deep sincerity in Bucky's eyes stunned him. Honesty had never been Loki's forte but this time he couldn't lie, not to him.

"I…I was…You noticed the difference in my eye color, not many did. It was one of the only outward signs I was not myself."

Loki stopped and sighed shakily.

"You must understand, before all of this happened I found out I had been lied to about something that should not have been kept from me. It was then I fell into the hands of a monster, I…I will not say his name. He…coerced me to take the Tesseract to earth and wage war. By any and all means necessary."

Memories of the months of torture came flooding back, the scars internal and external that were left behind. Loki's skin started to take on a blue tint, until he realized what was happening. Sucking in a ragged breath, Loki shoved it down the blue disappearing along with the tears that been gathering.

Bucky finally let go of Loki's shoulders, stepping back. "Thank you for answering honestly." Bucky mumbled, looking around. They were nearly to the elevator and out the Tower. Bucky sat down on the bench behind him and patted the seat beside him for Loki to sit.

"It's your turn to ask a question." Bucky told him softly, afraid of what Loki would ask. Bucky understood the severity of what Loki had just uncovered about himself, and also saw the tears that had gathered and his skin that nearly turned blue.

Bucky gave a shaky exhale and waited for Loki to sit and ask his question.

Not sure whether to be glad Bucky didn't say anything about his skin or afraid of it coming up later, Loki slowly sat down on the bench.

There were many questions that flicked through Loki's mind, several he wasn't sure if they were close enough to ask. Deciding to avoid the topic of Steve…for the moment, Loki settled on something he's been curious about since he'd met Bucky.

His arm, it was metal and at times it looked quite painful. Loki knew that on Midgard it wasn't uncommon to see prosthetic limbs, but Bucky's was most unusual. And Loki was, if anything perpetually curious.

"Why is your…how did…your arm is metal."

Loki groaned internally as he lamely tried to ask why Bucky had a silver metal arm.

Bucky stiffened. That was… well, he supposed it was a good thing that Loki didn't say anything about Steve. Well, at least not that Loki knew of.

"Well, way back when I was fighting in World War 2, I… fell. Steve tried to save me but… Well, I fell off a train and down a cliff. I ended up losing my arm. Anyways, Hydra found me and…"

Bucky slumped, finding it hard to continue without tears. "Well, they were extremely nice and gave me a new arm to replace the one they so _graciously _took away from me by pushing me out of the train." Bucky's voice had gone extremely sarcastic, and he looked over to Loki, waiting for his reaction.

Now very interested, Loki looked at his arm more closely. It was more advanced than he thought, in fact there were quite a few like it on Asgard. How someone on Midgard could replicate it was fascinating. It was a great honor, to be able to keep fighting. But it seemed Bucky did not think of it that way, in fact if it was forced on him he must hate it. He was obviously very upset.

Perhaps he could…but his turn was over.

Loki put his hand on Bucky's shoulder carefully and smiled.

"You are very brave my friend. I believe it is your turn now."

Bucky sighed in relief. "Alright. Why do you not call Thor your brother anymore? You grew up together, didn't you?"

Bucky nearly flinched. He wasn't very tactful with that question, was he?

Loki did flinch, though he tried to hide it. But he was determined to be truthful.

"That requires a bit of…background."

Loki looked out the window, lost in thoughts of the past.

"Thor and I are not brothers by blood, but we were brought up to believe so. Both of us, from a young age were told we were born to be kings. As we grew up it became a competition for Odin's attention…and love. Thor was suited for battle and all the things of a warrior, I was not. I grew up in his shadow and when the lies we grew up believing were shattered…so was our relationship. I will admit much of it was my fault, but it is too late to reconcile what I've done and said. Thor gave up on that long ago."

Loki clenched his fists, cursing his own stubbornness. Things could have been so different, if only he hadn't done what he had. He was a monster.

Bucky nearly asked 'or did you give up?' But he decided against it since it wasn't his turn anymore. "Lokes… uh, 'ts your turn. 'm sorry for the question." Bucky shut his mouth and waited for the next question with nervousness.

Shrugging off thoughts of his broken relationship, Loki smiled at the use of the nickname.

"It's fine, you answered all of my questions. It would be wrong not to do the same."

Loki then decided to lighten thing up, they both could use it.

"What is your favorite color? Mine is green, if you couldn't tell."

Loki wanted to slap himself at how dumb that sounded. He wanted to lighten things up not sound like an idiot.

Bucky smiled. Well, a little light-heartedness was probably what both of them needed. "'ts blue. What music do you listen to?" Bucky kept the light questions going, if only for a little bit.

Loki snorted, glad he hadn't sounded too stupid.

"I'm not all that familiar with the music here, but there is a group I like. Our Last Night is one I found while looking through Stark's music collection. They have a nice sound."

Taking a second to think of what to ask Bucky, Loki decided to touch on the topic they'd been avoiding.

"Why do you let Steve walk all over you?"

Bucky didn't stiffen like last time. No, this time he slouched forward a little and hesitated. "What would happen if I fought back, huh? I'd be fighting the most patriotic man in the world, and I'm already seen as a villain now." Bucky chewed on his lip a moment. "And I don't want to hurt him, either. He… I always forgive him, because… well, because there wasn't anything better. And sometimes I even believe I deserve it because of everything." Bucky wondered if Loki had caught the past tense he had used about anything better. He had used it because there WAS something better now- Loki and quite possibly Clint.

Loki frowned in thought, it was a messy situation to be sure. But Bucky was wrong about one thing. Loki was the one they all saw as a villain, all the others looked at Bucky like a troubled kid. Someone they wanted to help get better, Loki was the dangerous one that had to be watched.

"What would happen? You would show him that you are not going to put up with his abuse any longer, it would NOT make you a villain. If anything they would respect you, standing up to someone you care for is much harder than someone you don't. And you deserve much better."

Loki looked into Bucky's eyes, wanting him to understand.

"And you deserve much better than that."

Sighing, Loki looked back out the window.

"And frankly, I find it amazing that you can keep forgiving him. I don't find it easy to do so, one of many things I cannot do right. You impress me James, I wish I was more like that."

Bucky barked out a sorrowful, humorless laugh. "No, you don't want to be more like that. In fact, I'm pretty sure it's just hurting myself putting up with everything."

He shook his head. "No, I'm a little stuck here, Loki. I either put up with it and stay here, living and knowing you and the team, or I tell him off and get left in the dust, probably back to Hydra, where I'll be a villain once again."

Tears spilled from Bucky's eyes again. "And even if they do let me stay if I fight back, Steve will never want to talk to me again, and he's the only link I have to back then." He sighed, leaning forward. "I'd rather take all the blows he gives then be… forgotten…" Bucky wasn't sure he'd said the right word, but it felt like it on his tongue, so he looked over at Loki.

"Besides, I like the one hit and then apologies better than the beating to the ground and destroying of the mind." Bucky finished in a half-hearted joking tone.

"Perhaps, but you can. Even when I know I'm in the wrong I find it extremely hard to even think about forgiving. Pride I guess."

Hesitantly Loki put his hand on Bucky's shoulder, it pained him to see him cry. What an odd thing, it felt so…nice to care for someone else. To want to see another person smile because of you was a feeling Loki relished.

"I know it probably doesn't mean all that much but…I would never forget you."

Loki left his hand sitting on Bucky's shoulder, a small smile on his face.

Bucky looked over at Loki with a drying, tear tracked face. Bucky relaxed a little at the hand on his shoulder and exhaled. "Alright, that's 3 questions each that we've already asked. Guess it's my turn to ask something."

Bucky hesitated, thinking. There was so many things he could ask Loki, so any things flitting across his mind. But one stood out more than the rest.

"I read once that you have children. Do you really?" Bucky wanted to continue, ask if they were actually taken away from him has horrifyingly as in the stories, but he decided to keep that for later.

He was just a little afraid of what Loki would retaliate with, with his own question. If Bucky was going to dig deeper, Loki was almost certainly going to as well.

Glad for the topic change Loki smirked devilishly.

"Ah yes, the myths. They make me out to be quite promiscuous do they not?"

Loki chuckled as he thought of the interesting things that had been said about him.

"I have a daughter, Hel. She is Lady of the Asgardian hall of the dead. It was her title given to her at birth, here it translated to goddess of death and the underworld. I…don't see her often."

Loki smiled thinking of the monsters he supposedly created. Humans had such imaginations.

"As for the others, I had a hand in their birth just not directly. So unlike many would believe, I am not the father of an eight legged horse, a sea serpent, or a giant wolf. I do-used to look in on them every once in a while, they really aren't the monsters legend makes them out to be, Fenris, the wolf, is actually quite friendly. Mother took quite a shine to him."

Thoughts of his mother made him sad and happy at the same time, bittersweet in a way. Loki had no idea if, or when he would see her again.

Bucky exhaled in so much relief his whole body moved forward and back. "Thank the mother of god. Thank the mother of the _grandmother _of god. It's your turn." He smiled.

"I'm just wondering if I _have _20 questions to ask you. Well, 16 now."

Loki laughed at the evident relief on Bucky's face.

"Maybe someday you can meet them, I think you'd like Fenris."

Loki glanced back at the sunny window, light streaming through it.

"I'm running out of questions too. What do you say to going outside now? I'm sure you know New York better than I, you could lead the way."

Bucky grimaced a little. Right, time to go outside. But maybe… maybe they could bring someone else? Like Clint. Just someone that the people would trust. And maybe he could ask Tony to keep an eye on Steve… but he couldn't do that.

Bucky hoped Loki didn't notice how Bucky had suddenly gotten a little rigid, and slightly pale.

He nearly asked Loki if they could get Clint. But he didn't want Loki to know that he was afraid. He didn't want Loki to see him as weak.

Before Bucky said anything and before Loki could comment his reaction, the elevator doors dinged open.

It was Clint.

He looked at Loki and Bucky and gave a little half smile.

"What're you guys doing? Hiding from Steve? Man he was such a jerk earlier, I don't know what his deal is lately."

Bucky nearly whooped in relief, but managed to stop that. He smiled to Clint. "We were just about to go to Central Park. Did you want to come with us?" Bucky wanted Clint to not continue that string of conversation.

That wouldn't be very good for his emotions, and there were just some things he didn't want everyone to know about.

Didn't want anyone to worry.

Interested at the turn of events, Loki decided to see where things went. Maybe Clint didn't want to gut him with an arrow.

"Sure, sounds good to me. Hey can we get food while we're out? I'm starved."

Loki smiled at Clint as he stood up.

"I'd like that, it is past lunch anyways."

Looking back at Bucky, Loki grinned.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's get going before we accidentally start another game." Bucky suggested, standing. He held his hands out for Clint and Loki with one cocked eyebrow.

He wondered if they'd actually take his hands. He wasn't actually expecting them to. He just wanted them to know he was comfortable around them.

'And only them…' Bucky added in his head.

Hesitating only for a second, Loki grabbed his and smiled. His metal hand felt oddly normal, not all that much different.

Clint looked at Bucky's offered hand, then shrugged and took it tugging them both towards the door.

"Come on, the days a wasting."

Smiling in real happiness, Loki stepped out of the tower for the first time since he arrived. A friend at his side and a possible friend across from him.

Bucky liked the feeling of the sun on his skin, he decided as he relished in the warmth a moment before letting go of the 2 men's hands.

He was the one that spotted the row of restaurants. "Coffee shop?" He suggested.

Loki closed his eyes and let the warm sunlight wash over him, it had been far too long. He looked over at the coffee place Bucky pointed out.

"That looks nice."

Clint grinned at Bucky.

"Yes! I love that place, good call man."

Both Bucky and Loki followed Clint as he sped off.

Suddenly Bucky froze. He was sure he had heard something, someone talking to another on a Bluetooth. But… they were talking about Loki?

Bucky decided he was, how the people in this era said, trippin', and continued to run to the coffee shop. He got there last. "You ok, Bucky?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, 'm fine…"

Suddenly Loki started getting nervous. What if someone recognized him?

Maybe this was a bad idea.

Clint seemed to notice Loki's hesitation and rolled his eyes.

"Here, better?"

Clint had taken off his ball cap and shoved it on Loki. Somewhat surprised, Loki smiled at Clint.

"Uh, thanks."

Clint was already inside ordering, so as soon as Bucky caught up Loki went in as well.

Bucky blinked a few times at the baseball cap. "Nice hat. I was… sorta expecting that on Clint's head, though, not yours…" Bucky chuckled.

Bucky pushed the bill of the cap down over Loki's face and went into the coffee shop, leaving the god behind.

Loki looked at Bucky, a long-suffering glare present on his face.

"I was NOT in need of this smelly…thing on my head. Damn archer…"

Secretly though Loki was pleased Clint had noticed and cared enough to do anything. But he couldn't let anyone know that, revenge was in order.

Loki smirked.

"Say James, have you ever seen the prank styled after a girl named Carrie?"

With so much down time, Loki had plenty of time to master the internet. Most of the time it was to look up new ways to cause mischief, and a certain coffee shop prank was coming to mind. He only hoped Bucky knew what he was talking about, if he didn't oh well. This would be fun either way.

Not waiting for Bucky to answer, Loki started staring at Clint a predatory glint in his eyes.

"He'd make a good Claire, don't you think?"

Bucky nearly laughed out loud, flesh hand flying to his mouth. "Very great Claire." His voice cracked, going a little high pitched.

"Am I going to be thrown at a wall?" Bucky asked, and looked over at Clint, who had stopped to say something to a boy from the Daily Bugle.

Loki looked at Bucky, a huge smirk on his face.

"If you're okay with that, then yes. But first…"

Clint ruffled the kid's hair and started walking back over to Loki and Bucky. As Loki snapped his fingers, Clint's form rippled and morphed into that of a woman. If Clint had a twin, that was what she looked like right down to the female version of his clothes.

What made Loki have trouble holding in his laughter was the face Clint hadn't noticed anything. But the kid he'd been talking too sure had, Loki grinned and put a finger to his lips when the two made eye contact.

Just then Clint, or Claire reached them.

"What are you looking at? Did I miss something?"

"Well, you missed 2 things, and if you just look down…" Bucky looked away, shaking with inaudible laughter.

"Wha?" Clint- well, Claire, looked down and gave a girly squeak. "I have boobs! Wait!" She turned to look in the mirror near the entrance. "I'm a girl!"

Claire looked over herself a moment than turned to the side, puffing out her chest and reaching up to grab at her hair, elbow pointed up.

"I make a pretty sexy girl, don't I? Wait, why am I a girl?!" Claire turned an accusing glare at Loki.

"Loki remembered an amazing prank that needs you as a girl." Bucky answered.

At this point Loki lost it and started cracking up, the poor kid behind them look so confused. His eyes were are wide as saucers, and his mouth had dropped open gaping like a fish. Loki winked at him and grinned.

"Ehehe…you look ravishing Claire…ehehe…"

Putting a hand on Bucky's shoulder to keep himself from falling over, Loki smirked.

"What do you say? Up for a little mischief Barton? I think you're familiar with the Carrie prank."

Claire's eyes widened slightly, then she gave a Cheshire Cat smile. "That sounds fun."

She winked to the boy from behind them, and asked, "What do you need me to do?"

Bucky returned her smile, getting ready. "We need a fake laptop and I need coffee. Good thing we're not using a real laptop…"

Finally regaining his composure, Loki nodded at Bucky.

"I can take care of the laptop, you get the coffee. Oh this will be good."

The three of them walked inside while the boy with fluffy hair followed behind them, his camera at the ready.

Bucky ordered a regular iced coffee so he didn't accidently spill hot coffee all over Claire and waited for the coffee to be ready.

"This is going to be so fun!" Claire cheered quietly, making sure only Bucky heard her. Well, and the boy from the newspaper, who had decided he was going to see the whole thing.

"Loki's going to use his powers to make it seem like I'm tele- teli- like I can move things with my mind, and then everyone's going to run out screaming, right?" Claire asked.

"Like you have telekinesis, and yes." Bucky answered, thanking the coffee woman for the drink. She gave him a wink and flipped her hair as she left. "Whoa, she liked you!" Claire hissed excitedly.

"Oh shut up. Let's see if Loki's ready."

Leaning up against the wall Loki watched as Bucky and Claire were getting into place. Maybe afterwards they could try and trick Tony into hitting on Claire, his reaction at it really being Clint would be priceless.

"What're you guys doing?"

Loki looked over to see the skinny kid Clint had been talking to earlier. Smirking at him, Loki just shrugged.

"Why don't you wait and see?"

Just then Bucky walked over to them, coffee in hand.

Bucky sat down at a table in front of them and got ready as Claire sat in the table next to him, laptop and coffee set in front of her.

Bucky quelled his nervousness, then stood, turning towards where Claire was. The coffee spilled onto the computer and Claire gave a gasp, quickly shooting backwards in her chair.

"Oh my god!" She cried, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Oh, that's terrible. I'm sorry." Bucky told her, shaking his head as he stared at the computer.

"You just ruined all my things!" Claire cried.

"Look, I'll just get you some napkins and it'll be okay." Bucky told her, starting toward the napkins. He was stopped by Claire's voice going shrill. "Okay?! There's coffee inside my computer."

Claire stood, chair scraping across the floor backwards. "You know what?! Just get away from me!" Claire pushed her hand towards Bucky and Bucky braced himself for Loki's magic to push him into the wall. Softly, he hoped.

Watching intently, Loki waited until the exact moment Claire threw her hand out. Loki made it look worse that it was, to Bucky it would have felt like someone hit him with a pillow and was hovering in the air.

To everyone else it looked like he'd been violently shoved against the wall and slammed up stuck in the middle of it. He had no desire to hurt him, so Loki was as gentle as possible. Hopefully Bucky was a good actor.

Covertly glancing at the kid next to him, Loki smiled. He was looking back and forth between Loki and Bucky, trying to figure out what was going on.

Loki didn't know what was more amusing, the shocked coffee drinkers or the confused young man beside him.

Claire's hands flew to her mouth, feigned shock. Mainly, she had not been expecting it to look as though Bucky had been hurt, and his cry of pain made it feel even more real. But then she lowered her hands and watched them as if they were dangerous weapons, figuring out that Bucky was faking.

Bucky dropped to the ground softly and watched as Claire turned and stepped backward, hands moving slightly outwards. People started screaming once the chairs and tables moved, and Bucky blinked in surprise as Claire got ready, grabbed the sides of her head, and _screamed._

Bucky cried out in surprise and covered his ears. 'Damn, she has a _really _piercing scream!' He thought, gritting his teeth.

This was the really fun part, none of it was really happening. As Claire started to scream Loki cast an illusion that made it look like the whole store was shaking and things were flying off shelves. And Bucky's reaction really sold it, the people around them looked utterly terrified.

It was perfect, so just to add to everything Loki made cracks in the floor appear around Claire.

Loki laughed, he hadn't had this much fun in a long time. And never with friends, this was something he could get used to.

As soon as every person from the shop ran out the shop except the fluffy haired boy, Bucky, Loki, and Claire, Claire let go of her head and bowed.

"Nice performance." Bucky told her, grimace on his face as he rubbed his ears.

"Ey, I don't have that bad a scream. Hey, I actually like this body. I should go flirt with Tony as a prank when we get back." Claire said, a smile on her face.

Bucky stood. "Alright, let's go before people start to come trying to arrest you." Bucky glanced outside and abruptly stiffened, frozen as he glimpsed Steve's motorcycle. "We gotta go, let's go to… to the park, yeah, that was the plan anyways, wasn't it? Yeah, yeah, let's go."

Claire looked at him with a furrowed brow as he stepped to the door and held it open.

"What was that?" The photographer murmured dazedly. "That was a wonderful prank. See ya, Peter." Claire told him, stepping to the door.

The 2 waited for Loki.

After everyone had left, Loki let the coffee shop fade back to normal. He rolled his eyes at Claire checking out herself in the window's reflection, yeah Tony would be all over that.

Noticing Bucky's sudden want to leave, Loki grinned and threw an arm around his shoulder as they left out the side door.

"Nice acting James, if I didn't know better I'd of thought you were actually scared. You sure had everyone convinced."

A sudden thought came to Loki. What if he'd been too forceful with his magic?

"I wasn't too rough was I? I tried my best to be careful."

As he waited for Bucky's response, Loki thought he saw someone in the corner of his eye. Must have been his imagination, there was no one there.

"What?" Bucky asked. He hadn't been paying a lot of attention, too focused on if Steve was actually there, and _who was that guy talking into his comm_?

"Oh, no, not rough at all. Per-perfectly fine…" He let the word draw out a little before he stopped talking.

"Man, I can't wait to go and flirt with some people!" Claire cried, jumping on the balls of her feet. "Hurry, there's tons of girls and guys at the park!"

"Girls and guys?" Bucky asked quietly. "Well, yeah, I may be a chick in this body but I'm a dude in my mind. Chicks still look awesome in my mind. You alright, Bucky?" Suddenly Claire turned into a doting mother, stepping forward with a slight worried look.

"Yeah, yeah, 'm fine." Bucky lied, sure he had caught something wrong happening. The guy with the comm unit was suspicious, and he was still a little afraid of Steve seeing him and causing a scene.

Relived he hadn't hurt his friend, Loki smiled.

"Good, you were great. Totally what pulled off the whole thing."

The park was within sight and Loki smiled at the thought of Claire flirting with anything that moved. And laughing at him when he failed, with Bucky by his side.

As they started to walk towards the people milling around, Loki stopped. For a second he was sure he saw someone, so he slowed down to look falling behind the others slightly.

Suddenly something hit him in the neck, wincing in pain Loki put a hand to the side of his neck. His eyes widened when he pulled out a dart of some kind. Then everything started getting blurry, and he was unable to catch anyone's attention.

Peter saw the whole thing happen, and he swiftly jumped up, snapping a few pictures of the people who discreetly took him.

"Cli- er, Claire!" He yelled, rushing forward to get the now-woman's attention.

"Huh? Peter?" Claire asked, turning.

Bucky looked around, suddenly, his heart missing a beat. "Where's Loki?!"

"That's what I was about to say! Some people, I don't know who, they shot him with a dart and kidnapped him!"

Claire blinked a few times at Peter, then fainted.

Bucky cried out in surprise, catching her. "I think as a girl she's a little susceptible to fainting. And she just realized that she's stuck as a girl for a while. And that we just lost Loki!" Bucky wailed the last part harshly, picking Claire up bridal style.

"I think Claire and I need to get to the Tower." Bucky suddenly said, bid Peter goodbye, and ran to towards the tower, carrying the woman in his arms.

Whatever they hit him with had to really strong to bring down an Asgardian, Loki felt like Thor had just walloped him with his hammer. Everything was dark and fuzzy, he could faintly hear voices but not well enough to understand what they were saying.

The last thing he remembered seeing was Bucky, Loki could only hope they realized he was missing and come find him.

He tried moving but a sharp blow to the back of his head sent him spiraling into darkness once again.

Slowly Clint woke up thinking about what a weird dream he'd just had, only to realize it was no dream. Bucky was running, carrying him bridal style. He had fainted and he still had boobs. He was still Claire.

"Oh no! This is bad, very very bad! Dude what are we gonna do?"

Bucky blinked down at the woman in his arms and gave her a sheepish look, setting her down. "I don't know, Loki was supposed to be safe with us, since you're an Avenger and I'm-!" Bucky didn't finish his sentence.

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that we need to tell the others so we can find Loki. And I need to learn grammar." Bucky exhaled angrily.

"Who do you think took him?"

Claire crossed her arms and frowned.

"I don't know, but we're gonna get him back. He's not all that bad, I was just starting to like the guy."

Not waiting for Bucky, she turned and burst into the tower, intent on getting the rest of the Avengers to help save Loki.

"And that jerk still has to change me back! As sexy as I look right now, I don't like the idea of being stuck like this."

Once inside, she angrily punched the elevator button.

**Ok, review, favorite, follow! Got renamed... after a REALLY great book! **


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky was pretty sure the only one who was angry about him leaving the Tower with Claire and Loki was Steve.

"You shouldn't have left, you didn't tell anyone where you were going! How are we even supposed to know if Loki was actually kidnapped?!"

Anger flared in Bucky's body, and he stepped forward, ready to fight the accusation that Loki had ran.

Maybe it was because she had all new hormones to deal with, maybe Claire was just pissed. Either way, what Steve said was not okay. Claire shoved Bucky out of the way, not caring that he was fully capable of handling Steve.

She stomped over to stand right in front of Steve, not even coming up to his shoulders.

"What the hell man!? Why does he need to tell you anything? Bucky is not a kid that has to ask permission to go potty, Steve!"

Everyone just stared as Claire kept going.

"And do you really think we'd lie about someone KIDNAPPING Loki? The guy was so happy to be let out of tower, he was just fine going to the park. If he was gonna run he'd of done it a long time ago. Get your head out of your ass and wake up! Loki is no longer a threat and you are just being a major douchebag!"

She was spitting with anger by the time her rant was over, and the room was totally silent.

"Um…" Steve looked around the room a little. "Who are you?" He asked, squinting at her.

"She's Claire." Bucky answered, then added, "Previously known as Clint."

"Clint makes a salty girl." Tony said finally.

"It doesn't matter! We have to go save Loki!" Bucky told them, voice raising in urgency.

"Well maybe if you didn't leave the Tower, Loki wouldn't be kidnapped and Clint wouldn't be stuck as Claire!" Steve grit out.

"You think this is my fault!" Bucky accused.

For just a moment Claire grinned at Tony.

"The hell I am! The best of both worlds baby!"

Steve looked at Claire for a second and shook his head, before he turned and glared at Bucky.

"Yeah, I do! If you hadn't gotten all buddy-buddy with a crazy psychopath, we wouldn't have this situation on our hands. Now everyone in the city is at risk…again! Good job."

Tony frowned, looking at Steve and then Bucky. Something was not right here, that was not how friends talked to each other.

Claire narrowed her eyes at Steve, starting to get really mad at the crap he was spewing

"He just needed someone there for him! And you know what? I needed someone too!" Bucky yelled, as tears edged at the corners of his eyes.

"You say that you aren't a child and shouldn't be treated like one, but you cry like one all the time!" Steve yelled back.

"It wasn't my fault!" Bucky cried, and then Steve jumped forward, striking him across his face so hard the bone shattered, much harder than before. During this punch, Steve had yelled, "The hell it wasn't!"

Bucky covered his face with his hands and cried out, tears running between his fingers, as Steve gaped. "No, Bucky, I…"

It was like a match being lit, the reaction was immediate and fiery. Both Tony and Claire yelled at Steve.

Tony looked shocked but not totally surprised.

"I knew something was going on! But I would never have pegged you for this."

Claire was livid, over time she had come to see Bucky as a friend. And after knowing exactly what abuse from someone you cared about was like, she wasn't gonna let it fly.

"You asshole! You just shattered his jaw and the only one who could fix it right now is gone! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

She would've flown at him, fists blazing if someone hadn't held her back

Bucky grabbed Claire's wrist with his flesh hand, slowly dropping his metal hand as well.

The left side of his face was dark blue red, his eye starting to swell up. "Claire, it's ok." Bucky rasped.

"Bucky, friends aren't supposed to do that to friends." Tony said seriously.

Bucky sagged, exhaling shakily. "It's ok." He lied a second time, more to himself than Tony, Claire, and Steve.

Now Claire was getting mad at Bucky because it was obvious he was lying. But time was slipping away, whoever had taken Loki were getting further away. So she shoved it down.

"It is NOT okay, but we can talk about this later. Loki is still missing and we need to start looking for him."

She looked at Tony.

"I hate asking but didn't you put some type of tracker on Loki? It'd come in real handy right now."

* * *

"Ugh…where am I?"

Loki slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in an empty room. Tied to a chair.

"Really?"

He quickly broke the rope, or he would have if he could've. There was an IV stuck in his arm, most likely full of whatever had been used to take him down in the first place. It left him just awake enough to be aware of his surroundings.

Then the door opened and two men in ski masks came in.

"Oh good you're awake. Now, it's high time you understood just how much damage you caused last year."

The other one laughed.

"Yeah, nice and slow. So it sinks in."

Fear raced through Loki. Not again, he couldn't do this again.

As they advanced Loki could almost hear Thanos laughing at him.

* * *

Bucky was sure he hadn't been in this much pain since he was shot in 74.

Tony was working away to find Loki, and he had allowed both Bucky and Claire to the lab.

"We have to tell Thor." Bucky rasped to Claire.

Practically growling, Claire grabbed a bag of ice from the lab fridge. Still extremely pissed, she stomped over to Bucky.

"Here, put this on your face. Don't argue with me, just do it."

Then she looked at Tony, who was busy with all his techno stuff.

"Bucky is right, we have to tell Thor. Where is he anyways?"

Tony motioned for Jarvis to answer, and the synthetic British voice filtered in, "Mr. Odinson is out with Miss Foster. I will contact him."

Bucky put the bag of ice on the left side of his face and looked over at Claire. "We're going to find him." Bucky mumbled.

He grimaced, still in pain even though the ice was starting to numb his face.

Smiling slightly that Bucky listened to her, Claire opened her mouth to respond to the AI when a loud ding cut her off.

Tony jumped up from the desk.

"Got him! I've got a lock on Loki's location, Jarivs send Thor the coordinates and have him meet us there."

All three of them started for the door, intending to get Loki back.

* * *

Loki groaned, for the moment they had left. Taking inventory he glanced down, the IV was still there. One of the masked men had revealed it was something equivalent to elephant tranquilizers keeping him weak and susceptible to their…justice.

What they had done to him was nothing, it was the flashbacks of real torture that were slowly breaking him once more.

The door creaked open, drawing Loki's attention. They had returned, this time with a strange knife. Loki froze, he recognized the runes on the knife. They were Norse, this could do some serious damage to him.

"Ready for round two freak?"

* * *

"Should we get Steve?" Bucky asked, softly, almost afraid this was a bad question.

Tony stiffened. "Well, he's a good fighter, but I'm not sure…"

Bucky stood as Tony trailed off, getting to the garage and opening the car that was closest to him.

"Claire?" Bucky asked weakly.

Claire frowned, Steve would be helpful since Bucky wasn't exactly on top of his game right now. But he was also part of the problem, if it weren't for him…

"Ugh…I don't…"

She took one more look at Bucky, and nodded sharply.

"Yeah, tell him to get his ass down here. This can be PART of how he's going to make this up to you. Now come on, let's go!"

Tony sighed and told Jarvis to tell him to get down here.

Bucky sat in the back and looked over at Claire, wondering if she was going to sit in the front and let Steve sit in the back with him or if Claire was going to sit in the back with him and Steve would sit in the front with Tony.

The ice was still pressed against his face by his metal hand and the pain was ebbing away, but Bucky wasn't sure if he wanted Loki to heal him.

Especially if Loki was hurt. Oh, if Loki was hurt, Bucky was going on a rampage.

Quickly Claire slid in next to Bucky, Steve hopped in the front seat next to Tony. He seemed a little ticked off the be helping but other than that he looked like nothing had even happened. With the first aid kit she had grabbed, Claire started to try and fix Bucky's face a bit more.

"Ugh, I suck at this! This'll have to do."

The best she could do, was attach the bag of ice to his face so he didn't have to hold it there. Both Tony and Claire were seething, but held it in for Bucky's sake.

"Alright everyone's here and geared up, time to go."

Then Tony floored it and pealed out of the garage. They didn't have all that far to go anyways, the idiots were only a few blocks away from Avenger's tower.

The silence was deafening, Tony and Claire were stiff, glares on their faces.

"Thank you…" Bucky told Claire, voice barely above a whisper.

He had started gripping the plastic handle on the ceiling of the car.

Steve glanced back at him, with a look of contemplation and slight disgust.

Bucky sagged and his expression turned a little broken as Steve turned back forward.

He frowned thinly and closed his eyes, pushing back whatever tears that threatened to spill.

Smiling grimly, Claire threw the first aid kit in the back of the car.

"No prob Buck, what are friends for?"

She glared as Steve's eyes met hers in the rearview mirror.

Before Steve could say anything, the car screeched to a stop. Tony grinned, very obviously not sorry that Steve hit his face on the dashboard.

"Sorry bout that Rogers, should've worn your seat belt."

They all hopped out, Claire struggling with her bow.

"What's wrong?" Bucky asked, watching as Claire tried to notch an arrow.

"Because Clint's now a girl, she can't use her old bow!" Tony laughed lightly, and Bucky gave him a slightly exasperated look.

"Look, it's late and Loki is going home in time for dinner, so let's just get in there!" Bucky told him.

Steve sighed, rubbed his face, and got his shield at the ready. Tony glanced at him and then back to Bucky. "Right."

Bucky looked to Claire. "You going to be able to fight with that huge bow that's taller than you?"

Claire scowled at the bow and banged it against Steve's shield, startling him. The super soldier frowned and kept going.

"Yeah, I think I'll manage. C'mon we have to get Loki."

They walked in and headed for the basement.

"He's probably not even here, knowing him he ditched the tracker."

All three of them glared at Steve, but before anyone could say anything a terrified yell was heard.

"NO…NO STOP! PLEASE!"

Claire froze and looked at Bucky.

That was Loki.

Bucky rushed forward, leaving the others as he dropped in front of Loki and 2 men in masks.

Without thinking, Bucky punched the first one hard and threw a smoke disk at the second one, before dropping in front of Loki.

The 2 men weren't down for the count, but Bucky's priority was poor, hurt Loki. Glassy eyed Loki. Oh no.

"Loki, Loki, listen to my voice, it's me, Bucky!"

Loki's eyes darted around, not focusing on Bucky. He was back with Thanos, this was only a trick. Bucky wasn't here, no one could help him here.

"NO! Leave him out of this! Don't even think about it!"

Even in his frantic state Loki was enraged at the idea of Thanos ever hurting his friend. He started to struggle and try to get away, only to hiss in pain. There were cuts all over and he was still hooked up to the IV.

"Please…just stop."

All Loki could see was the taunting grin of the mad titan, too lost in his own personal nightmares.

Bucky looked really lost, and then turned, anger written all over his face.

"Tony, you don't have your armor and know what to do when someone's freaking out. Can you please help Loki?" Bucky's voice wavered with barely contained anger.

Tony automatically replaced where Bucky had been, trying to console Loki, as Bucky grabbed a knife from a place hidden on his body and went for the first man.

Claire followed Bucky to help beat up the guys who clearly deserved it, but also to make sure Bucky didn't do something he'd regret later.

Tony's eyes widened, Loki was in the middle of a hard core panic attack.

He knelt down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Reindeer Games. Look at me, you have to tell me how you pulled it off this morning. Can't let you take prank king from me just yet."

For the next minute or so Tony kept up a steady stream of mindless chatter and slowly, Loki really opened his eyes.

"S-stark? Where…what…"

Then Loki sat straight up. He had heard Bucky's voice, was he alright?

"W-where is…where is James?"

Before anyone could answer, Steve who had only been watching leaned down and ripped the IV out of Loki's arm.

"There maybe now you can make a little more sense."

Loki groaned in pain, his hand had been broken just before they got there.

Bucky's eyes widened. "Steve!" He yelped. "Be careful with him!"

Steve didn't answer, just frowned.

"Loki, I'm here." Bucky told him gently, knocking out one of the men.

Tony stepped out of the way, he had no desire to get in Bucky's way. Steve just frowned, Loki looked really messed up. Maybe he was a bit too quick on judging him, maybe.

Loki tried to get up but winced in pain, a long gash on his leg made him pale and stumble forward. He would have fallen if someone hadn't caught him.

Bucky caught Loki in his arms, murmuring soft words in his hair.

"You're going to be ok…"

Tony smiled lightly at them and helped by letting one of Loki's arm drape over his shoulder. Loki's other arm was on Bucky's.

"Claire, can you finish him?" Bucky asked.

Claire grinned viciously at the remaining man.

"My pleasure, meet you guys at the car."

The she started beating the snot out of him, it was therapeutic in a way.

Loki leaned heavily on both Tony and Bucky, almost collapsing when they got to the car. As they got and waited for Claire, Loki noticed something. Bucky had a huge puffy bruise on his face and it looked like something was broken.

"You're hurt."

Before he could be stopped, Loki raised his hand to Bucky's face and let what little strength he had left flow into healing his face.

"There that's better…"

Then just as a blood splattered Claire hopped in the back, Loki passed out.

Bucky gave a short shriek upon seeing the blood splattered on Claire, putting Loki between him and Claire.

Tony sat in the front next to Steve and revved the car, peeling out and rushing to the Tower.

"We're getting Loki straight to the infirmary." Tony said seriously.

"What about Claire?" Bucky asked, gesturing to her.

Claire looked at Bucky and rolled here eyes.

"I'm fine quit wor-"

Just as Tony, who was driving way too fast, made it back to the garage, Claire's form rippled and she was Clint again.

"Whoa, that felt weird. Hey check it out I'm a dude again!"

Arriving back at the tower, all of them jumped out. Loki, just starting to regain consciousness.

"Loki, you awake?" Bucky asked him, looking over at Clint. "He's not awake yet, how did you turn back?"

Bucky picked Loki up bridal style and stepped out of the car, taking off the ice.

"Did you like being a girl?" He asked Clint, sly grin on Bucky's face.

Clint glanced at the unconscious Asgardian briefly and then smirked at Bucky.

"It wasn't all that bad. I could have had some real fun, too bad its over. Maybe it just wore off."

By this time the elevator doors opened on the infirmary ward. And a crew of Tony's on staff doctors and nurses showed them to a room for Loki.

Clint looked at Bucky and smiled.

"I'm hungry after all that, how bout you? There's not much we can do for him now. Ya wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sure." Bucky said, turning toward where the kitchen was.

"You got pretty pissed off while you were Claire. Why?" He asked, though he was sure he knew the answer.

He just wondered if Clint's way of viewing things was different than Claire's.

Clint frowned thinking of how mad Steve had made him. He was still mad, girl or guy. But Claire seemed to react more emotionally.

"I just couldn't believe Steve would do that. I mean I saw him in the gym but I thought it was just cause of Loki being buddies with you."

Clint looked down as they reached the kitchen and clenched his fists.

"I still want to bash his face for that."

"Please don't. It hurts really badly and no matter how many times he does it to me, I wouldn't wish it on him."

Bucky cursed himself. Yes, tell the angry man that it's happened many times. That was a great idea.

"Clint…" Bucky trailed off, unsure what to say.

The whole time Clint has assumed it was a one time thing, that Steve was just having a bad week. But this…this made him furious.

Clint knew what it was like to be abused by someone you were close too. So he knew it was that much harder to ask for help or stand up for yourself.

He slowly turned to Bucky, murder in his eyes.

"He's done this a lot?"

Not waiting for an answer Clint took off for the common area where he knew Steve would be, intent on giving the super soldier a price of his mind. And his fist.

Bucky's eyes widened, and then he grimaced. "Oh fuuuu-"

* * *

Steve sat in the common area with his sketch pad in hand, lightly drawing a picture of Bucky carrying Loki bridal style and both Clint and Claire on each side of them.

He looked up when Clint stormed in, eyes squinted. "What's wrong?" He asked blankly, no emotion in his voice.

Eye twitching, Clint glared at him.

"You really…WHAT"S WRONG?! Are you…that's it man! I don't care if you're Captain America, you need to get something through that thick head of yours!"

Clint slapped the sketchbook out of his hands.

"You are abusing someone you used to call your best friend! What is wrong with you?!"

Clint ignored everything but Steve, who had stood up a ticked off look on his face.

"Nothing's wrong with me! Why don't you ask what's wrong with Bucky instead?!" Steve yelled, gesturing wildly to, incidentally, where Bucky had hid to watch, causing Bucky to flinch.

"My 'best friend's is gone, and maybe if I condition him enough he'll be back to his old self!" With anger clouding Steve's mind, there was no brain-to-mouth filter, and Bucky felt tears stream down his face.

'He's conditioning me like Hydra.' Admittedly, with no brain washing, but Steve was still conditioning him like Hydra.

There was a beat of silence and then a scary calm came over Clint.

"You think this is his fault?"

Looking back at Bucky, Clint grew even angrier at his tear streaked face.

"Have you ever pulled your head out of your ass long enough to think that maybe you are just as bad as HYDRA? Going through what he did changed him, it would change anybody! You are doing the same thing they were! Trying to…condition him to the way you want him to be!"

Clint stopped and looked down. How could Steve act this way?

"He is just fine the way he is! And if you can't see that…well then I'm not sure why you call yourself a hero. Cause that's some villain level shit right there. You did fight in WW2 right? The guy you fought? Hitler? He did the same thing, got rid of what he didn't like."

Steve clenched his jaw. "You have no right…" Steve was shaking now, trying desperately to calm himself.

He kicked the couch to try and get rid of his anger, snapping the wood inside and causing it to collapse on itself.

"I'm not killing him, am I?! So I don't see why you're so angry about this! He's not even a person anymore, just a-!"

"A machine." Bucky finished for Steve. That's all he had been before. Not a human, a mission. The Asset. The Winter Soldier.

Why did it hurt so much if Bucky knew that it was the truth?

Clint glanced at the ruined couch and briefly thought of how this could all go south really fast, but he was too mad to care

"I have no right? I have no…do even realize what you just said? Can't you see how much you're hurting him?"

Looking back at Bucky, Clint realized he needed to end this. It wasn't doing him any favors, it was only hurting him more.

Sighing he looked back at Steve.

"You know…I used to really respect ya Steve. You're a stand up guy, you fight for the underdog. But this…treating somebody who only wants your approval like he's not even human…that's really low. Bucky is a great guy and doesn't deserve this…if you really still wanted to be his friend you would accept him like he is."

Turning around, Clint grabbed Bucky's hand.

"C'mon Bucks let's get out of here."

Bucky allowed Clint to lead him away, giving one last flinch as Steve cursed and another piece of furniture was smashed.

"Steve was right Clint, I'm not even a person." Bucky squeezed Clint's hand softly a moment before letting go. "Just a machine…"

Bucky quickly wiped his tears away and looked away from Clint.

Clint grabbed his hand again, his metal hand this time trying to make a point.

"Hey listen to me, you are _not_ just a machine. You've go so much heart, I'd say more than any of us. Don't listen to him, Steve's got no clue about how great you are. I know Loki would agree with me and then he'd go kick Steve's ass if he knew what happened."

Clint was beyond mad at how Steve had messed up Bucky, he shouldn't have to deal with that.

Bucky frowned lightly and looked at his metal hand and Clint's flesh hand.

"If I don't deserve it, then why is Steve… doing this? If I'm not just a machine then why…"

Why did any of it happen? Why was Hydra able to force him to be evil? Bucky didn't know how to ask. He just wished Clint would understand what he had wanted to ask.

"And I'm not 'great', ok?" Bucky told him, but he made no move to disentangle his metal hand and Clint's hand.

Clint sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Why did any of this have to happen? That's something I can't answer, life can just suck sometimes. We all fight our own battles and most of them are not fair."

He looked down and frowned, thinking of his own demons. Clint shook his head and looked back at Bucky.

"But I do know you shouldn't listen to anything Steve says, you are freaking great. And you can't convince me otherwise dude."

Grinning, Clint tugged Bucky into the kitchen.

"You up for omelettes? That's the only thing I can make without burning the place down."

Bucky chuckled lightly as he let go of Clint's hand and sat down. "Yeah, omelettes sound good. Maybe we should take some to Loki." He suggested.

Bucky worried his lip once Clint turned his back to grab eggs. He should have made more of an attempt to stop Clint from talking with Steve, things were going to go downhill very fast.

"I'm sorry…" Bucky said, barely above a whisper.

Clint smiled at Bucky, as he started cracking eggs.

"Yeah, we should. Don't know if he'll like it but we can try."

In no time they were done and they didn't taste like crap surprisingly enough.

Bucky held one plate in each hand and let Clint hold the third. The door to the infirmary opened automatically in front of them.

That's when Bucky REALLY saw Loki, looking small and sallow, swallowed by the huge hospital bed.

"Loki, you awake?" Bucky asked softly.

Blinking his eyes, Loki looked over at Bucky and Clint.

"Ugh, this is almost as bad as the time I made a pregnant Blidgesnipe mad. I feel like I was hit with a load of bricks."

Perking up at the sight of food, Loki did his best to sit up. The he grinned at the sight of Clint.

"Oh, looks like you're Clint again. Strange, you should have stayed a girl until I changed you back. Odd…"

Bucky looked over at Clint, grimace on his face. Something bad must have happened to the spell.

"What do you think happened?" He asked Loki. Bucky hoped to god that whatever he said would make Clint NOT tell Loki what happened.

In between bites of the breakfast for dinner he'd been brought, Loki frowned.

"Well, to be honest…I'm not all that sure. The only thing I can think of is that perhaps during my…absence, I let a bit more magic than necessary flow to the spell keeping you female. And when I…blacked out, the stream of magic was cut off. But…I can still sense a faint bit of magic around you, not sure why though."

Clint just shrugged, a smirk on his face.

"Whatever, it was kinda fun. I made a pretty kickass girl."

Loki just rolled his eyes, and looked back at Bucky.

"What happened to your face? Earlier, before…I just remember fixing it. Did one of those men hurt you?"

Clint looked at Bucky, now he was caught. Unless he decided to lie.

Bucky hesitated, but decided that if he lied, he'd get caught really quickly. "No, it was before we saved you."

Bucky looked away from Loki and gave a pleading look to Clint, not wanting him to say anything about what happened.

The second punch had been much worse than the one Loki had witnessed, and Bucky had seen how angry Loki got at that. He didn't want to see Loki's anger at the information that Steve had SHATTERED HIS JAW.

Clint frowned at Bucky, he wasn't telling the full truth. Just as he was about to out him, the look on his face changed his mind.

They'd all been through enough today. This could wait until Loki was back on his feet, they didn't need Loki going after Steve in the state he was in now.

"Well he fine now, thanks to you. So…when do you get out of here?"

Loki smiled, still a bit suspisous of what had happened.

"Tomorrow most likely, I should have my strength back by then and can heal anything else."

Bucky nudged Clint discreetly and flashed him a smile in appreciation, before saying, "Then maybe we should get to sleep so it'll be tomorrow."

He glanced at the clock. "Its midnight anyways, and it's been a LONG day."

Clint looked back at Loki, he was barely keeping his eyes open.

"Yeah, good idea. We'll be back tomorrow, now get some rest."

Both Bucky and Clint walked out and headed off for bed, hoping nothing too exciting would the next day.

Bucky awoke to ear piercing shrieking resounding through the Tower. It almost sounded like… was that Claire?

Bucky jumped out of bed and ran quickly to the common area to see Loki in a wheelchair laughing at… yeah, that was Claire. Freaking out.

"WHAT THE HELL LOKI?!"

Loki was too busy laughing to answer, Claire was swimming in Clint's boxers and white V-neck. She looked hilarious.

She groaned as Tony burst in the room to see what all the screaming was about

"What is going on he…Oh hello there sweetheart."

Loki snickered and wheeled over to Bucky.

"This should be fun."

"Shut up, Tony…" Claire growled at the billionaire, and Bucky winced. Uh oh.

"I can't believe you're Claire again! What happened?" Tony asked.

Claire pointed to Loki. "Ask him!" She yelled, and Bucky burst out laughing.

The most innocent and angelic look came across Loki's face. So basically the I-didn't-do-anything-look.

"I think this is just repercussions from misfiring magic…Claire. I'm…ehehe…afraid there's nothing…ehehe…I can do."

Tony smirked at Claire and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Hmm, nice outfit Claire. You should wear it more often."

Claire jumped, just now realizing what she was wearing.

"OH MY GOD! Stop looking you perv!"

Tony laughed a little at that and quickly grabbed his phone, snapping a picture.

"Tony!" Claire yelled, and Tony took off, Claire following close behind.

"Do you think he… she… Claire is going to be stuck changing from Clint to Claire?" Bucky asked Loki, grabbing 2 orange juices from the mini fridge next to them and handing one to Loki.

Smirking, Loki snapped his fingers and a loud screech was heard.

"WHAT AM I WEARING? LOKI YOU BASTARD!"

Eyes widening, Loki looked at Bucky.

"I think it might be best if we le-"

Claire stormed back in the room, Tony's shattered phone in her grasp.

Her outfit had changed to tight skinny jeans and a crop top.

"YOU! Get over here now!"

Loki started frantically wheeling toward the elevator, throwing a glance back at Bucky.

"We should go now!"

Bucky took one moment to look at the admittedly sexy Claire, before quickly following Loki and opening the elevator, pressing a random button and frantically pressing the shut door button.

Claire nearly got into it before the doors closed.

Bucky heard loud banging above them as the elevator started to slowly go down. "Did you do that on purpose?" Bucky asked, as the elevator stopped and the doors started to open.

Loki plastered the same innocent look on his face, but there was a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"Me? I'd never!"

He grinned as they left the elevator, the look on her face was priceless.

Then the British AI startled both of them.

"Mr. Stark says he hates both of you. Miss Claire is chasing him, evidently he has another phone."

Loki looked back at Bucky and started cracking up.

Bucky couldn't help but start to laugh as well, then realized exactly where they were.

"Let's go back." He said, small frown on his face. '_This is Steve's floor…_'

Bucky weighed his options. Really, he hadn't done anything to Claire, so he guessed that he was safe, but Loki wasn't.

But he'd rather Claire than Steve. "Yeah, let's go back." He reiterated.

Loki smiled nervously and stood up from the wheelchair.

"So good to be out of that thing. Alright then lets go."

As soon as the elevator reached the right floor, they got out to see a tall redhead yelling at Tony.

"TONY! I don't care if Clint looks hot as a girl, you don't take pictures of someone without permission!"

Claire stood there with her hands on her hips, a smug grin on her face.

Bucky smiled at that and nearly laughed. "But come on Pepper, look at her!" Tony tried, but Pepper just gave him 'the look'.

Tony sighed. "Fine, I'll delete the pictures…"

Bucky gently squeezed Loki's hand before going over to Claire. "So, remember last night when we were talking about how you turned back into Clint?" Bucky asked, beckoning for Loki to follow.

He was pretty sure he figured it out from what Loki had said. _'I can still sense a faint bit of magic around you, not sure why though.'_

Bucky was pretty sure he knew why, now.

Loki came up behind him, smirking like someone shaved Tony's goatee.

"Claire, I think I may have inadvertently given you some new…abilities."

She just stared at Loki for a second before breaking out in a huge grin.

"Cool! But you need to fix…"

She motioned to her clothes.

"This, right now. I'm no Barbie!"

Loki rolled his eyes and in a snap Claire had on an outfit more fitting. Just a normal pair of jeans and a shirt that said 'man do I love arrows'

"There, is that better?"

Claire grinned even wider. "Much!"

"So Clint can change from Clint to Claire whenever? I should make her a bow. Like, you press a button and it turns to the size she needs or the size he needs. I need to get on that now." Tony was off, running towards the lab, leaving Pepper, who sighed.

"I'm needed at a board of directors meeting, I'll be back soon." Pepper told them, going into the elevator.

Then Bucky looked over at Loki and Claire. He was alone in the room with them, and Bucky was sure Claire was going to tell Loki what happened last night. Claire started to glow suddenly, and started to grow.

"Clint?" Bucky asked.

Clint looked down at the clothes he was wearing and groaned.

"Aww man, I really liked that shirt."

He looked at Loki imploringly.

"Can you fix this?"

Loki grinned and snapped again.

"There, now next time you change your clothes should change with you. But I think it'll take practice to control it."

Clint nodded and frowned.

"I think its time I told you what really happened last night. Bucky left some stuff out."

Bucky clenched his jaw lightly. "Clint, I don't…"

He relaxed and sat down. "Ok, fine, tell him then." Bucky obviously wasn't happy by this, but he was _not _going to fight his friend.

Bucky never did like arguing. Whenever he argued with someone it ended with bruises. He didn't want Clint to be hurt if somehow Bucky lost his anger, or the other way around.

Something in him told him his logic was flawed and he was letting Clint tell it because he wanted all of it to _stop_.

Bucky ignored that part of himself.

Curiously Loki looked at Clint.

"What is it?"

Clint took one last glance at Bucky before forging on.

"Well after you were…lost, we came back here to get help. And Bucky and Steve got into an argument."

He looked down, unsure of what Loki's reaction would be to where the bruises on Bucky's face had come from. Suddenly without notice, he changed back into Claire. She didn't even notice.

"They started fighting over what had happened and it ended up with Steve punching Bucky in the face. He shattered his jaw, it was pretty bad."

A deadly glint appeared in Loki's eyes, as he turned to Bucky.

"Is that true? Did he hit you again?"

Bucky looked away from Loki and chewed on his bottom lip. When he found the resolve to answer Loki and looked back, however, the elevator opened and there was Steve.

Bucky stiffened and turned slightly pale, shaking his head. "No…" He tried.

Claire sagged a little and then glared toward Steve.

Loki froze, remembering how bad Bucky's face had looked. Livid he turned to look at Steve, his face a deadly calm.

Claire was also really mad, saw Loki and Steve make eye contact.

"Oh shit, this is not gonna end well."

Focused only on Steve, Loki stalked over to him. Steve frowned at him.

"Oh great…I guess you're feeling better."

Bucky grimaced. "Claire, Claire, _please _don't let Loki get hurt, stop them from fighting!" He pleaded.

Steve glared toward the man and snarled, "You can destroy lives and the city but you can't stop 2 people from fighting, you have to ask someone else to do it for you? A dame, no less."

"Cause Peggy was the only girl who could be strong and overpowered." Bucky said sarcastically.

"Exactly. And don't bring her into this." Steve commanded darkly, and Bucky immediately listened, shutting up.

Claire tensed up at his comment, while Loki glared daggers at Steve.

"Just who do you think you are? No one deserves to be treated the way you treat Bucky! But you crossed a line…hero. What makes you think you get to do that?! Tell me please!"

The sarcasm was dripping from Loki's voice, along with a good amount of venom.

Claire glanced back at Bucky, before tearing into Steve herself.

"Yeah, you are being a grade A douchebag! And why am I any less of a person as Claire? I can kick your ass either way jerkface!"

"You couldn't fight me if you were a man, much less a woman." Steve told her nearly unemotionally.

"Hey, don't say that!" Bucky tried, and instantly paled and leaned back when Steve turned on him and roared, "Stay out of this! Just shut up, ok?!"

"Why should I?" Bucky asked lowly. Steve was shaking with anger now, and Bucky realized it quickly. '_Steve's going to blow. I can't let him hit Loki or Claire. Especially Claire, she doesn't have a serum that makes it not as bad and she's not an Asgardian who has strong bones and skin. She's just a human, and Steve's punches…_'

Bucky readied himself. He was the one getting hit, not Loki or Claire. No way was Steve going to hit either of them.

No matter how much he tried to leave it behind, Loki had been raised by a mother who taught him to respect females. And the fact that Steve was discriminating against Claire and Clint was only making him angrier than he already was.

And the look on Bucky's face…Loki was about to lose it.

"You. Are. Pathetic! Does it make you feel important? Powerful? Making someone feel so low?"

Claire had been shocked into silence at Steve's comment, but snapped out of it with a growl.

"You really think you're better than all of us don't you? Well let me tell you something Rogers, you're not! We've all got strengths and weaknesses and yours is this suck attitude! Some leader you are!"

Both Loki and Claire could see Steve was about to blow, so they were ready for him.

"Like you would be any better of a leader. You couldn't even hear me if those hearing aids weren't in your ears!"

"Leave her alone!" Bucky stood suddenly, and Steve turned, eyes blazing. His fist hit Bucky so quick he didn't have time to think. "I said stay out of this!"

Bucky immediately blacked out, sliding to the floor. His head banged against the table and blood slowly pooled around his head.

"Bucky?" Steve asked, a broken look on his face. "No, no, Bucky, wake up!" Steve tried, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Wake up! Bucky, _please_!"

The reaction was immediate, Claire lunged at Steve while Loki rushed over to Bucky.

"You sick son of a bitch! Look what you did!"

Whether it was shock of what he'd done to Bucky or feeling like he deserved it, Claire got the jump on Steve. She knocked him to the floor and straddled him, sitting on his chest.

"Are you happy now!? Does this make you happy?!"

Then she started whaling on him, punch after punch. She probably broke her hand and his nose.

"And don't you ever say anything about my hearing aids again! You have no idea what it's like!"

Loki let Claire have this one, even though he desperately wanted to join in pounding Steve.

Bucky needed him.

Still tired from what had happened the day before, Loki did all that he could for Bucky. He got the bleeding stopped and closed the head wound, but Bucky was still unconscious. After picking up the battered man, Loki turned to Claire who was still beating the snot out of Steve.

"We have to get him to the med bay. Claire I need to go, you can stay and continue if you wish."

Loki looked down at Steve with disgust and turned to leave.

Bucky slowly awoke, pain stabbing through his head. He groaned loudly. "What the hell happened?" He mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut in pain.

He remembered a lot of yelling, on everyone's part, then he remembered… being hit, hard, so hard, and then everything had gone black. He felt even worse than the last time Steve hit him and shattered his jaw.

"Oh, damn, my head…"

"Yeah, you should stay still for a while. He got you pretty good, but I was able to get there before you suffered any permanent damage."

Loki was sitting in the chair next to Bucky, a frown on his face. He was still enraged that this had happened but revenge could wait, for now.

"Don't worry I got him for you, damn bastard never knew what hit him."

Claire was on the other side, both of her hands bloody and wrapped up. She grinned at Bucky and Loki.

Bucky immediately sat up. "Your hands! Are you ok?" Bucky looked apologetic.

"Sorry, that shouldn't have happened at all. Now you're hurt." Bucky put a hand on his head as another pang of pain cut through his head. "Ahhh…" He suddenly frowned.

"How _did _your hands get like that? _Did Steve do something to you?_" Bucky's voice had taken a deadly chill at those words.

She smirked at him, proud of it.

"I did this, by beating the shit out of Steve 'I'm an asshole' Rogers face. Yeah he may have tried to fight back a bit but we wasn't counting on a dame being faster that him."

Claire looked at her hands and giggled.

"I ended up fracturing both of them, but hey, I broke the douchebags nose so its a win. Loki fixed most of it while you were out, I just have to keep them wrapped up for the next few days."

Loki frowned and pressed Bucky's shoulder back down on the bed.

"You need to rest, I wasn't able to completely get you back to normal."

Reading the worry in his eyes, Loki smiled at Bucky.

"We're fine, don't worry."

Bucky looked between the smiling Claire admiring her hands and the small smile on Loki's face before sighing and giving a nod.

He laid back and closed his eyes, letting himself fall asleep. It was going to fine. So why was Bucky so sure something bad was going to happen very soon?

**Favorite, follow, review, check out Just Watch Me Fly! For most of this chapter JWMF was Claire/Clint since Loki was missing and I was Steve most of the time, but we shared those 2.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Loki and Claire met in the infirmary, Bucky should be able to get out. To make up for what had happened with Steve, they were planning on going back to the park.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean we could just stay here instead."

Loki smiled at Claire and nodded.

"It'll be fine, besides I think we used up all our bad luck already."

Claire sighed and followed Loki into Bucky's room.

Bucky sat up upon seeing Loki and Claire step into the room. "Hey…" He drawled, smile set on his face.

"How are you guys?" He asked.

Bucky's headache had finally numbed down, and he was feeling much better.

Claire grinned at him and elbowed Loki.

"Oh I'm just fine. Loki on the other hand totally destroyed like four of the sandbags down in the gym. I think he was pretending it was asshat numero uno."

Loki glared at her and looked away slightly embarrassed. He hadn't meant for Bucky to know that, but it was true. After missing out on pounding Steve, Loki had the urge to hit something. And that way nobody got hurt.

"Claire!"

Bucky chuckled lightly and made to get up, wincing as the pain came back in his head. "Ow. I think I need aspirin…"

Bucky stood slowly, ignoring the dizziness that had manifested, until it was gone and only the pounding headache was there. He looked over at Loki and Claire and stretched.

"I think I never want to get knocked out again. Ever."

Quickly Loki started to look for the bottle of aspirin, so he was unable to keep Claire quiet.

"I'd say you got more than knocked out, you almost mmph!"

Loki had spun around, and slapped his hand over her mouth. He narrowed his eyes and handed the pills to Bucky. The last thing Loki wanted was for Bucky to know just how bad it had been.

Slowly removing his hand, Loki smiled tightly.

"Claire why don't you go get some water for Bucky?"

She growled at him.

"Sure thing, never do that again though."

Bucky watched her as she went to get the water. "I almost what?" He asked, looking between Claire and Loki.

Claire had already started to say it, he was _not _going to let it go when her words piqued his interest.

"What happened?" He continued, looking into Loki's eyes. '_I can catch if he lies. It doesn't matter if he's the god of them, I know when people lie. And if I can't tell, Claire will have a look on her face if he lies.'_

Loki looked at Claire and then back to Bucky. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, Loki had wanted to not mention what happened. But he couldn't lie right to Bucky's face.

"You almost died, min venn. You hit your head and had started to bleed out."

Piping up, Claire frowned.

"Yeah, if it hadn't been for Loki you'd be in much worse shape. Or no shape at all."

Loki started mumbling under his breath.

"I did what I could but if I'd been faster…"

"If you'd been faster?" Bucky asked, mouth twisting into a confused frown.

Though, he'd nearly bled out before. He guessed that it hurt so much more because it had been his head. Bucky also remembered that head wounds and glass wounds bled more than any other wounds and that was probably why he had gotten so dizzy.

'_But how did I hit my head?' _He had automatically blacked out when Steve had hit him. Maybe he had fallen into something, like the table or the floor?

Loki was starting to get upset, thinking of Bucky on the ground not moving.

"Yes, then you wouldn't have gotten hurt! This all could have been avoided."

Claire rolled her eyes, and flopped on the end of the bed.

"What Loki is trying to say is if _we_ had been faster, Steve wouldn't have landed that hit on you in the first place."

Loki just nodded in agreement, still looking upset.

Bucky automatically reached up to his face where Steve had hit him and winced. Oh, there was still a healing bruise and bones knitting back together there because Loki had used his powers to save his life, not heal the hit.

'_He should have just left you.' _Bucky stiffened, hoping that it looked more like it was because he touched the bruise and not because of the voice that had just resounded in his mind.

It had manifested in his dream the night before, a woman, and she had called herself Lorelei. And he could already tell that he _hated _her.

"It's not your fault. It was bound to happen anyways, I wasn't going to let Steve talk about you like that." He directed his last sentence to Claire.

Loki whipped around, eyes wide. For a split second he thought he'd sensed…no that was impossible. Must be his imagination, there was no way she was here. He'd made sure of that eons ago, she would never hurt anyone ever again.

Relaxing slightly, Loki went back to making sure Claire didn't say anything else, like how bad her hands had been before Loki had gotten to them.

Claire propped herself up and smiled softly at Bucky.

"Defending my honor were you? Thanks Buck that was sweet of you. But don't ever scare me like that again, got it?!"

Bucky inhaled and exhaled sharply. "Yeah, ok Claire." He promised.

"So, any plans for today?" He asked, thankful that the woman had _shut up_ again. He was sure now that this woman was real, and that Loki could sense her, but he must not have sensed it enough to actually know who it was.

Lorelei knew that he had noticed, so she stopped pushing her luck. Bucky was thankful, they were coming to an understanding at least.

Bucky could ignore her for the most part. It wasn't like she was doing more than voicing his darkest thoughts that he shoved away, usually.

As soon as she went to attack either Claire/Clint or Loki, however, he was going to do something about her. Until then, she wasn't too much of a problem.

Still on edge from the familiar magic he'd felt from Bucky, Loki just shrugged. But a nagging in the back of his mind was telling him to keep a close eye on Bucky today.

"I'm not sure, I thought maybe we could go back to the park. If you want that is."

Claire frowned and hopped up from the bed, where she'd been sitting.

"I don't know about that. Maybe we should just stay here today."

Loki rolled his eyes and grinned.

"You worry too much litt valkyr."

Loki's eyes widened, as he realized what just slipped out of his mouth. They were sure to ask what it meant. Wonderful.

Claire's eyes widened a little. "What does that mean?"

Bucky smiled. '_Loki has a nickname for her now too.' _He thought. He idly heard Lorelei grumbling about how Loki had nice nicknames for Bucky and Claire, but for her?

Both Claire and Bucky watched Loki eagerly, as Bucky sat next to Claire.

Loki looked at them sheepishly.

"Ah, it isn't easily translated. Litt means little and well…"

Somewhat embarrassed Loki gestured at Claire and her height. And even when she was Clint, Loki was still taller than him.

"And valkyr means chooser of the slain. Only the most fierce and devoted of Asgards warriors are called to be Valkyr. They have the honor of leading the valiant and bravehearted to the halls of victory. I thought it fitting for you, for obvious reasons."

Nervous of what she would say, Loki looked down. He always gave those close to him, friendly or not, a nickname. On Asgard it was a great complement but here it might not mean as much. Or worse be offensive.

Claire grumbled a little about actually being little, but then said, "Thanks, I like that. Chooser of the Slain! That's really cool!"

Suddenly she changed to Clint right before their eyes. "And it still works whether I'm Clint or Claire, right?"

Bucky heard Lorelei mumble something like '_Yes, it does, why would he call you something gender specific if you change genders?'_

Bucky resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Lorelei was either annoying or downright evil. Right now, she was just being annoying. "Uh, I'd love to go to the park."

Loki was starting to get a headache, that devil woman had to nearby no matter how impossible it was. He hadn't imagined it this time, Loki was sure of it. But most worryingly of all was that it seemed to be coming from Bucky. Knowing how Lorelei liked to play with emotions was no comfort, and if she wanted to she could cause a lot of problems.

Distracted Loki glanced at Clint.

"Uh, yes. It's not gender specific, so it works either way."

Clint looked at him funny, as if he knew something was up.

"Great, thanks. Now if we're gonna go lets go."

Loki only nodded and followed behind then in a bit of a daze, struggling to pinpoint where Lorelei was. As they got in the elevator, he let out a stream of old norse curses at his inability to lock on the her. None of them were very nice.

Bucky had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. '_Somethings gonna happen~!' _Lorelei sang tauntingly, and Bucky rubbed his head a little. '_You're giving me a headache…_' Bucky grumbled to her in his mind.

'_Oh my god you finally answered!'_ Lorelei immediately went silent after this.

"So, should we actually go to the park today or do you want to get food?" Bucky asked, and Clint gave him a look that seemed to convey vague worry. "You're head still hurts?" He asked.

"Yeah, but it's fine, the aspirin takes a while to kick in." Bucky told him distractedly.

Now Clint wasn't sure how to handle this. Both Bucky and Loki were extremely distracted, and Clint didn't like it.

Almost paranoid, Loki couldn't concentrate on the way to the park. She was here somewhere and until he found her Loki would not feel that everyone was safe.

Clint on the other hand was getting tired of Bucky and Loki's weird behavior. As they got to the park, he stopped them.

"What's eating you? Both of you have been out of it since we left."

"Ergh, I don't-!" Bucky halted, frozen, eyes wide as Lorelei's voice exited his throat for 2 words and one angry groan.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He tried, teeth clenched. '_Don't get mad at me, you were the one that accidently allowed my voice to go out loud' _Lorelei grumbled.

Then Bucky noticed it, at the same time Lorelei did. '_Someone's here…' _They spoke in his mind at the same time. Lorelei's voice even held a small tremor of fear.

She had accidently integrated her soul into Bucky, meaning what he felt, she felt, and vice versa. They were sibling souls now.

And both Bucky and Lorelei didn't like it.

Freezing in shock Loki spun around, he'd recognize that voice anywhere. But to his confusion, and then horror he sensed her essence intertwined with Bucky's. All the things she could do to hurt him flashed through his mind and rage boiled in him.

Clint was the only one really paying attention to what was happening around them and he could tell something was off.

"Uh guys…somethings not right. We should go."

But Loki was too mad to hear him. A deadly glare on his face, Loki looked past Bucky and saw Lorelei's soul bound to him. He narrowed his eyes, enraged that the poisonous woman dared to get so close to someone he cared about. Doing his best to keep his own magic from lashing out and hurting Bucky, Loki clenched his fists. Green energy crackled around them, almost visible to the untrained eye.

"Lorelei! I don't know what you're playing at but I will not stand for it!"

"Hold on, hold on, it's not what you think, it was an accident!" Lorelei told him through Bucky's mouth.

Their body rippled a little and it showed Lorelei for a moment, before Bucky was visible again. "Lori, calm down…" He told her softly, nearly under his breath. "Loki, she's not that bad, you don't have to be angry at her."

'_If anything, I should be angry at him. He imprisoned me at the beginning of time- my body died, and unless he helps bring me back I'm stuck sharing your body. Even __**if **__I get my own body back, we'll both never be alone. We'll feel ghosts of what each other feels, and there'll be something missing inside of us if either of us die. No more private thoughts, we could each hear each other's.' _Lorelei explained softly to him, and a feeling flitted through Bucky's body a moment.

'_You know, that makes you my other half. Like my sister.' _Maybe being sibling souls wasn't so bad after all. Well, if they could get Loki to not be so pissed at Lorelei.

"Guys, seriously, if you want to talk about this Lorelei, ok, but at the Tower, because…" Clint trailed off and made a noise of frustration. Something was definitely not right.

Loki scoffed, completely ignoring Clint.

"Lori?! She didn't tell you why she was locked away did she?

There was only silence as an answer. Loki laughed bitterly.

"I thought not."

Clint looked between Loki and Bucky and sighed. They needed to get out of here, now.

Loki just went on, still angry at Lorelei.

"Lorelei and her sister The Enchantress sought to take over all the nine realms. To rule as overlords for all eternity! She is dangerous, I just barely managed to lock them up."

Loki's face softened, concern flooding his eyes.

"I don't want her to hurt you min venn."

"But she's not going too." Bucky murmured.

'Bucky, what he said was true, but he didn't know what Amora did… She controlled me, much like Thanos did him.' Lori spoke softly to Bucky, obvious pain in her voice.

"It wasn't her fault, she was being controlled… that, I'm not saying that." Bucky told Lori when she insisted on making the comparison to Thanos.

"I… I trust her." Lori gasped in shock. 'And I, you.' She whispered.

Loki stared at Bucky not really seeing him but Lorelei. He was stunned, the idea she was being controlled by her sister had never occurred to him.

"You never did have the same conviction Amora did, I just thought you were indifferent to it all. I am truly sorry…I had no idea."

Clint who had grown tired of waiting for his friends to heed his warnings, grabbed them both by the arm.

"Not that this isn't interesting but we need to go. You two…three can sort this out back at the tower, let's go!"

Finally taking in the surroundings, Loki immediately noticed what Clint had bee talking about. Something was not right, it felt like they were being watched.

Looking back at Bucky…er Lorelei, that was going to get confusing fast. Loki nodded in agreement, they should go.

Lori let herself fade to the back of Bucky's mind. 'The only way to live was this. I'm sorry, Bucky.' Bucky smiled a tiny bit, then clenched his teeth. A small pain wronged in the back of his neck and Lori immediately snapped up.

'We're going to get electrocuted.' They both thought at the same time, and then the mini lightning shocked through them, his metal arm losing power.

The HYDRA agents were there, and 4 of them ganged up on Clint and Loki. Nearly unconscious and only with one working arm, Bucky couldn't fight off 2 that had grabbed him.

With her limited magic, Lori was only able to burn the Hydra agents' skins before she fell unconscious at the same time Bucky did.

Bucky paced inside the room Lori had created in his head when he fell asleep. "We're in trouble." Lori murmured. "You think?!"

The attack came out of nowhere and both Clint and Loki were taken by surprise. While taking down the two HYDRA agents that jumped on him, Clint glared at Loki.

"Dammit! I told you we needed to leave, but did you listen? No!"

Snarling, Loki blasted the other two agents off of him and started to beat them senseless.

"I know!"

When all four of the agents were down, Loki turned to make sure Bucky was alright only to be met with the sight of a van peeling out with an unconscious Bucky in the back.

Letting out a howl of rage, Loki stalked towards the agents intent on getting information out of them. One way or another.

Lori straightened after a moment. "They seem really, really mad we're missing. Maybe you were right. They care about you a lot."

Bucky gave a sad smile and sat down. "Yeah. I guess they do."

-XxX-

"Where are they taking th- him?" Clint growled at one of the Hydra agents, harsh glare set on his face.

"Look, we're the expendable ones. We ain't talkin', and whatever chance you had is gone." Four crunches sounded at the same time and the agents started foaming at the mouth before they died.

"NO!"

Loki grabbed one of them by the collar.

"Tell me where he is!"

But it was no use, just as the light faded out the mans eyes he whispered on last thing.

"Cut off on head two more grow back. Hail Hydra!

Loki threw him down with a growl and looked at Clint.

"We have to find him and soon, I don't even want to imagine what they will do to him. And no one can know about Lorelei, she has powers that cannot fall into the wrong hands."

Clint rested a hand on Loki's shoulder. "Loki, let's just get back to the Tower. And never go outside again…" He grumbled the last sentence to himself.

Clint sighed and put his arms out. "If you need a hug, 'm here." He said it somewhat flatly, but sincerely.

He wasn't much of a hugger, but he had to admit, it made him and others feel better.

Loki tried his best to smile at Clint's attempt at making the situation better. It came out as more of a grimace though.

Hesitantly, he let Clint hug him.

"Thanks valkyr, I think you're right we should head back to the…"

Trailing off Loki jerked around, he could sense them! It must be Lorelei, she had to be leaving a magical trail for him to follow.

"I can track them! Come on, I don't want to lose the trail!"

Clint automatically let go and rested a hand on his pistol. "Yeah, let's go." He nodded following behind Loki.

Bucky watched Lori do the magic, hands out and eyes closed. "Did they sense your trail?"

"Y-yeah, I think so, I- ngh!" Bucky and Lori both cried out and then Bucky was waking up, eyes bleary.

"The Asset's waking up." He faintly heard someone, and then someone he found vaguely familiar was in his face. "Sergeant James Barnes." The man said with a sadistic smile.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

Locking onto Bucky and Lorelei, Loki looked over at Clint. It would be so much faster if he teleported them, who knows what could happen if they wasted time on foot.

"I can get us there faster but you're going to have to trust me."

Loki held out a hand, hoping Clint would grab it.

Clint looked down at Loki's hand and hesitated. Did he trust Loki? It took him a few moments before he did grab Loki's hand.

Yes, Clint did trust Loki, even though people like Nick Fury and Agent Hill would disapprove. Clint trusted Loki.

In spite of Bucky being missing, Loki grinned. Having someones trust felt nice.

"Brace yourself, it might be rough the first…"

With a whoosh they disappeared and then reappeared in the blink of an eye.

"time around."

They were in a dark warehouse and in front of them guarding a door were several HYDRA agents. Loki looked over at Clint…oh not Clint.

"Claire are you alright?"

Claire rubbed her head a little. "Yeah, I'm fine." She straightened. "Let's go save Bucky."

She took out her gun and beckoned Loki to hide with her, cocking it. "Ok, do you have enough magic for this? We don't know how many people are in there and I only have 1 extra clip."

Loki grinned viciously, and waved his hand. Both of them flickered and were then invisible.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Then Loki darted forward, slipping behind the guards. Once behind them he motioned for Claire to follow him.

Claire was the only one who was able to see Loki now, and Claire was really afraid. She followed Loki, making her foot steps as silent as she could, stopping beside Loki.

Lori drew in a breath inside of Bucky's head. "James, Bucky, do you remember Loki and Claire?!"

Bucky was silent, he had stopped speaking to Lori a few minutes ago. Lori cried out as she felt a phantom pain sting at her cheek. "Brother…?" She tried.

Once inside the room, Loki unconsciously put himself in front of Claire in a protective manner. He could tell she was uneasy and so was he, there was no telling what kind of shape they'd find Bucky in.

Silently Loki made his way deeper into the room, only to stop suddenly at the distress he could feel from Lorelei. Something was very wrong, as Bucky came into view it was obvious.

The spell Loki had put on the two of them would also allow Bucky to see them, but he was looking at them like he had no idea who they were.

Lori felt like crying. Bucky had no idea who Loki and Claire were. Lori had all of Bucky's memories tucked away in her own mind, she knew if they just got her brother… her soul brother out of there, she could bring back his memory.

Bucky kept his eyes trained on the 2 slightly familiar people across from him, as the man who had been conditioning him took out the mouth guard, putting it onto a tray of items, including syringes and scalpels.

"What is your name?"

Claire shivered as the Hydra doctor in front of Bucky spoke. "'m na'mes Bucky…" He mumbled, and the doctor reared his hand back and back handed Bucky as hard as he could, making both Lori and Bucky gasp in pain.

"What. Is. Your. Name?"

"… the Winter Soldier."

Claire nearly cursed. Bucky was losing himself.

Seeing Claire's anger, Loki put a hand on her shoulder to keep her from jumping the doctor.

"Wait, if I can get through to Lorelei maybe she can help us. Bucky is not…himself at the moment."

He and Claire exchanged glances, they both knew how dangerous Bucky could be. Neither had any desire to fight him, there had to be a way to snap him out of it.

Distracting the scientists Loki knocked over one of the trays, causing them to look away. Then he tried to reach out to Lorelei to see if she was in any shape to help them.

_"__Lorelei? Can you hear me?"_

Lorelei snapped up upon hearing Loki. "Yes, I can hear you! Bucky can't remember anything at all! I don't know what to do…"

She frowned deeply. "Loki, I can't even use any magic to fight back. You have to make Bucky remember, I can't do it all on my own. Save my accidental soul brother, please." Her voice broke on the last word, and she cleared her throat.

"I'm getting sentimental!" She laughed and sobbed at the same time.

Loki sighed, this was going to be harder than he first thought.

"We won't let you do this alone but you have to try your best to get him to remember. Any little thing at all, it could make a difference. As soon as we get him out of here we'll have a better chance of helping him."

Aware that they could still be heard, Loki inclined his head at Claire. Motioning for her to attack the group of guards while Loki took care of the scientists surrounding Bucky.

She nodded sharply and then attacked the same time as Loki.

The head scientist gave a cry of surprise as suddenly some of the other scientists surrounding the Asset dropped. "Winter Soldier." He said in a commanding tone, obviously thinking that Bucky knew exactly what he wanted. To bad he did.

Bucky was up on his feet in a millisecond, eyes darting between Claire and Loki.

'No, no, Bucky, remember them! Ugh… remember the coffee shop!' Lori tried. Admittedly, it had worked a tiny bit, because Bucky hesitated a moment, before grabbing a smoke disc and throwing it at Claire, who cried out in surprise, dropping her guard in shock.

"You… WHY DIDN'T YOU USE A LETHAL WEAPON?!" The scientist yelled as Claire's body suddenly became visible. Bucky, of course, didn't answer, and just threw another smoke disc at Loki.

Worry for hurting Bucky was momentarily thrown to the wayside and worry for Bucky hurting them took its place. Loki, who kept up a connection with Lorelei suddenly had an idea.

He looked over at Claire, who was trying to fend off the guards that had jumped her.

"Carrie I need you to scream!"

Loki only hoped she would pick up on what he was thinking and let him do the rest.

Claire blinked a moment in recognition. Oh! She pushed the guards swarming her away a few paces and gripped the sides of her head before screaming at the top of her lungs.

Bucky froze. "Claire…?" He murmured almost inaudible. The head scientist grit his teeth. "The Asset has malfunctioned!" He suddenly yelled, and the scientists near Loki ran off as more guards came in. A few of them emptied syringes into his body and Bucky started to pass out, though he tried to fight back.

'Bucky, Bucky, you are starting to remember, but if you remember to much at a time it'll start to hurt.' Lorelei hesitated before saying, "Let me use your body, I can use some of my magic to use it as my own, so I'll look like myself. Do you trust me?!'

Lori felt alone as the whole of their mind went silent. 'Yes, yes, I trust you, I'll let you.' Bucky's voice whispered to her finally. She gave a relieved smile and cast the spell.

After finishing with the new wave of guards, Loki rubbed his head. Claire had done well, but man could she scream. Glancing over at her Loki grinned, all the men around her were flat on the ground.

"Good job valkyr, now we need to get them out of here."

Suddenly realizing what Lorelei was going to do, Loki let some of his energy flow through the connection to her aid. She was weaker than normal and could use all the help she could get.

Slowly Bucky's form flickered and a very different one appeared. Lorelei was tall and slender as all Asgardians are, but she didn't look as she did the last time Loki saw her.

Her hair was the same chocolate color Bucky's was but it was long and wild. And instead of the sharp green eyes Loki was used to, he was met with piercing blue just like Bucky's. And although slimmer and more feminine, the sliver prosthetic was still there and just as dangerous looking as before.

It seemed Lorelei didn't have enough magic to fully exert her original form, and had to borrow from Bucky a bit. It really looked like a perfect fusion of the two, equal parts Bucky and equal parts Lorelei.

"Lorelei?"

Lorelei looked down at the metal arm and then the rest of her body, especially her hair. "I'm… Lorcky." Lorelei tried the blend of their names on her tongue. She sort of… liked it.

"You hurt my soul brother…" Her voice became darker, and slightly deeper with a hint of Bucky's own voice. "No one gets to do that!"

She turned towards the head scientist and used hers and Bucky's accumulative strength to punch him out with her left arm- her METAL arm. A sickening crunch resounded dully, and the scientist fell to the ground.

After both Loki and Claire finished with the rest of the HYDRA goons, they looked at Lorelei…er Bucky.

Claire's eyes grew wide.

"Whoa, that's new. Are you gonna be stuck like that?"

Loki rolled his eyes at Claire's question. He wasn't worried about them getting stuck, he_ was_ worried about Bucky though.

"Is he alright?"

Lorelei stopped and looked down, zoned out a little. She listened for Bucky inside their mind, before looking back to Loki and Claire.

"He… ugh, my head…" Lorelei swayed a little on her feet and hers and Bucky's body flickered. "He can't remember things to fast or he could really hurt himself, but it should wear off pretty fast since it was only once…" She winced again and rubbed her head. "Oh, ow…"

Darting forward, Loki steadied Lorelei with a hand on her waist.

"It's okay now, we're getting you both out of here."

Claire frowned at her, noticing the state she was in.

"I think she's about to pass out. Hey look out!"

Lorelei, somehow, managed to keep her and Bucky's blended body as she fainted, slumping forward.

Bucky, in their shared mind, felt someone hug onto him and land a light, almost motherly kiss on his forehead. "We're safe, Bucky…" Lorelei murmured into his hair.

"Thank you, Lori… I love you." Lori stiffened, then smiled into his hair. "I love you too…" The room inside their head darkened as Lorelei sat down next to him and cuddled into him. "Brother…"

Loki caught her right as she started to fall, carrying her bridal style.

"I've got you, don't worry."

Then he looked over at Claire.

"We need to get back, if you'll just put your hand on my arm I can get us back to the tower."

This time there was no hesitation, and in a bright flash they were back at Avengers tower. After gently setting Lorelei down on the couch in the main room, Loki slumped back in a chair. Using all this magic was starting to wear on him, but he couldn't rest yet. He still had to fix Lorelei.

Lorelei loved having a sibling that didn't try to control her like Amora. She also loved having Loki as a friend again, not as alone as she had been when she had been bitter and trying to spite Loki by entering Bucky's mind.

"Loki's carrying us." Bucky muttered. "You remember Loki?" Lorelei asked, but Bucky just frowned. "I don't… Loki… He…"

"Obviously not enough. Just rest, brother." She leaned her head on Bucky's shoulder. "Just rest."

Claire noticed with growing alarm, just how tired Loki looked. He coudln't have been fully recovered from his own capture just a few days back. If he didn't watch it he'd overdo it.

"Loki maybe you should rest, you used a lot of magic today."

Frowning at the unconscious form on the couch, Loki shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. I have to help Lorelei, she deserves it. And that might jog Bucky's memory."

So despite Claire's protests, Loki stood up and looked at Bucky. He closed his eyes and concentrated, picturing Lorelei as he last remembered. Loki had to use a considerable amount of energy to recreate Lorelei's old body, doing his best to picture the redhead he raised his hands and moved them as if he were tearing something apart.

Claire gasped as a tall beautiful woman appeared next to Bucky, both starting to stir. She then whipped around to see if Loki was alright, only to see him stagger and fall back onto a chair. Loki smiled at them.

"Perhaps this can start to make up for my mistake in locking you away."

Then he slumped back and passed out from exhaustion.

Lorelei sat up a little and looked around herself, mildly disoriented. "Claire?" She asked upon seeing the woman across from her. Lorelei's eyes suddenly widened. "Bucky?"

Bucky groaned and sat up, head aching. "Lori? Claire?" He asked, rubbing his head. His eyes landed on Loki asleep in a chair. His heart jumped into his throat and he jumped up. "What's wrong? Is Loki ok?!"

Claire, who was really getting tired of people passing out on her, jumped up and went over to Loki.

"Dammit! I told him to rest! I knew he'd used too much magic!"

She grabbed his wrist, raised it up and then let it drop. Loki didn't stir at all, he was dead to the world. Claire sighed and then turned back to Bucky and Lorelei, both of whom looked worried, but Bucky looked like he was about to lose it.

"I think he's okay, but Loki used a LOT of magic. He tracked you, he transported us to and from the HYDRA base and then whatever it was he did to separate you two. And I think he also healed some of the minor cuts and bruises you had. Guy's got to be wiped, I'm sure that's all it is. I think so anyways…"

To be honest Claire really didn't know if he was alright, Loki had gotten a few good hits on him. And all of the drugs might not have completely gotten out of his system yet, who knows how that would effect his magic. But she was NOT going to be the one to tell Bucky that.

Lorelei knelt beside Loki as Bucky sat back down, dizzy and winded. His head pounded harshly as he tried to remember what had happened.

Lorelei hesitated before placing a hand on Loki's cheek and letting her newly replenished power flow into him to wake him up.

The elevator opened slowly behind the group, and Steve entered the room, face healing from Claire's pummeling. He had some gauze on his face, but other than that his face seemed to be healing rather quickly.

"Who are you?" He grumbled to Lorelei. "Oh. It's you." Lorelei said instead of answering, glaring at Steve.

Claire smirked at Steve, taking a great deal of pleasure in seeing his bandaged up face. The ass deserved it, and if he tried anything she would have no hesitations in beating his face in again.

"Mmm…wha happnd? Sss Bucky right?"

Claire had to hold back a giggle, Loki sounded totally and utterly smashed. She'd never seen him like that before, it was hilarious.

"He's fine, so just take it easy."

Loki ignored her and stumbled to his feet. He started wobbling over to Bucky, intent on seeing for himself that he was alright. He never noticed Steve standing there.

Bucky smiled softly at Loki. "I'm fine, I really am fine." Bucky glanced behind him to see Steve, giving Loki a dirty look. He turned back to Loki. "Are you ok?"

Lorelei was sure she sensed something familiar. It wasn't tangible yet, but she could still tell that she'd felt that power before. Her memory was sort of failing seeing as she had been alone with only her thoughts so long.

Bucky looked over at Lorelei with worry as he felt her own confusion in his own mind. He realized it once it happened. 'We're still connected.'

'Of course we are. We're still soul siblings.'

Still quite out of it, Loki tried his best to steady himself but ended up grabbing Bucky's shoulder for balance. Lorelei's magic must be reacting oddly with his own, healing never was her specialty.

Clearing his throat, Loki did his best not to sound like an intoxicated Thor after a party. He failed, miserably.

"Thas good! Nd, Lori you're okay too?"

Finally seeing Steve he frowned, something was off with him. But with his senses blurred Loki couldn't figure it out, whatever it was it wasn't good though.

Claire rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Okay hooray, everybody's alright. Now can we go?"

She didn't know what it was but something was NOT right and as much fun beating Steve in the face was Claire really wasn't in the mood to do it again all that soon.

Lorelei nodded to Loki that she was ok and crossed her arms. "Steve, go away." She grit out, squinting at the man.

Steve leaned forward. "I don't know what your problem is. I live here, I don't even know who you are."

"What my problem is?!" Lorelei cried, anger coating her voice. "You almost killed my soul brother!" She gestured toward Bucky.

"Wha- your SOUL BROTHER?!" Steve's voice raised in anger and confusion.

There it was, a familiar magic swirling around them. As his clarity of mind started to return to him, Loki almost did a double take.

That was impossible! No way, he had made sure that even more so than Lorelei, she would have no chance of escape. He had to be wrong, just had to be. Or else they were all in big trouble.

Claire still had no idea what was going on, other than the fact Steve was getting dangerously angry again. And all of her friends were weakened, in no state to face the super soldier.

"Hey, cool it! As much as I don't want to beat your face in again, I will if you make me."

Attention momentarily diverted, Steve glared at her. He towered over her, but she didn't flinch back.

"Stay out of it, this has nothing to do with you!"

Loki looked at Steve trying, hoping he was wrong, to figure out what was happening.

"Bucky, who is this bitch?" Bucky snapped up in shock at that, eyes wide in surprise. "Did you just- you cursed!" He accused in shock.

Lorelei growled at the super soldier, feeling the familiar magic get a little more clear. 'Could it be?'

"What's your problem now?! Are you angry that Bucky didn't fight back against HYDRA enough?!"

"Well, if he was a hero he wouldn't have been captured." Steve sneered, rendering Lorelei speechless.

Bucky's mouth opened slightly in shock and tears edged at his eyes. Then he saw it in Steve's eyes. 'He's going to try and kill someone.' He thought to Lorelei.

'He's going to try to kill either you or me.' Lorelei added grimly.

Finally clear of mind, Loki immediately realized what was about to happen. He had helped train both sisters after all, Amora would do anything to pay him back for locking her up. So killing someone close to him would be no big deal for her, even if it was her own sister.

Shoving Claire behind him as she had started to inch closer to Steve, Loki darted forward in front of Bucky and Lorelei.

"No! I will not let you hurt them. It's me you're after anyways."

Looking deeper like he had with Bucky, Loki could see the angry soul of the Enchantress whispering twisted lies to Steve.

"Isn't is…Amora?"

Lorelei cringed as soon as the name passed Loki's lips. Bucky's face twisted into a frown in recognition. He knew about Amora, he remembered Lorelei's memories. He knew something was going to happen, something really bad.

"Amora…" That had been Steve, a regretful tinge set into that one word, before he scowled. "I don't see why your trying to act like anything other than what you are- a monster. Why do you lie to yourself that you deserve these… friends?" He spat the last word out venomously.

"Loki, don't, Amora has a strong grip on him, and she doesn't want to physically hurt you! She's trying to take everything away from you and mess with your mind!" Lorelei yelled, landing a hand on Loki's shoulder and trying to pull him back.

Bucky wiped at his eyes and tried to get closer without being noticed. He was NOT letting any of them get hurt.

Loki bristled at Steve's…or was Amora's words? Either way he was so angry he didn't even acknowledge Lorelei's warning.

What bothered him most was that it was all true, he was a monster. He didn't deserve to have friends not with everything he'd done. But at the very least he would not allow them to hurt them, not while he was there to stop her.

"While that may be true, I won't let you continue to hurt them. I will make sure this time that you will never see the light of day ever again, you witch!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Loki saw both Bucky and Claire edging closer while Lorelei just looked furious. Bucky was in no shape to fight anyone, neither was Lorelei and Claire would not get the jump on Steve so easily again.

So throwing a hand out behind him, Loki put up a barrier of glowing green energy. He separated them, so if Steve became violent none of them would get hurt. Locking eyes with Bucky, Loki silently apologized for what he was doing, but there was no way he would watch Bucky almost die in front of him again.

Now that he knew the shield would hold, Loki turned his attention back to Steve and Amora.

"Tell me, how long? How long have you been planning this?!"

"NO!" Bucky screamed, slamming his hands on the barrier as hard as he could, before tears streamed down his cheeks and he fell to his knees. Lorelei's jaw dropped in shock.

"I've been whispering since Bucky was brought to the Tower. It was a preemptive strike, and it worked."

Lorelei snapped to Bucky crying on his knees. 'I have a plan. Let's fuse.'

Amora noticed Lorelei's look towards Bucky. "Kill 2 birds with one stone…" Steve whispered under his breath.

Loki clenched his jaw and ignored Bucky hitting the wall of energy. He put just a little bit more magic into the wall just so they couldn't break it, at least he hoped they couldn't. Glaring at Steve he narrowed his eyes.

"Of course, you would play dirty! I should have never taught you how to use your gifts, foresight is wasted on you!"

Sneering, Loki started to circle him, looking for weak spots. Then Steve lunged at him and it was on. The only difference was Loki wasn't trying to kill Steve, he only wanted to get rid of Amora. Steve wasn't holding back at all.

On the other side of the barrier Claire was looking for anyway to break it and she spotted something that could give her a chance. Tony had been tinkering with her bow and he'd left it out on the nearby counter. Dashing over, she grabbed it and grinned as she noticed the tiny explosive arrow made just for blasting open things sitting in the quiver.

"Hey I've got an idea!"

Bucky and Lorelei were once again fused together and they looked ready for a fight. Lining up the arrow to point at the green wall, Claire motioned to them.

"If we hit it at the same time, we should be able to break it. On the count of three alright?"

Claire pulled back the bowstring.

"1…2…3!"

Once the arrow left Claire's bow Lorcky slammed their metal arm into the barrier, glowing with magic. The barrier shattered into pieces, and Steve's lips morphed into a twisted grin.

He pushed Loki back as hard as he could and lunged for Claire, arm wrapping around her throat. "Lorelei, Bucky, you have a choice."

Claire struggled, only to stop when his grip got tighter.

"I swear I'm gonna make it where you can never have children Rogers! Let go of me dammit!"

Loki got up shakily, when they'd broken his shield it had weakened him severely. Seeing Claire in danger made him pause, he needed to tread carefully to avoid hurting her.

"You either let your little friend here die or you take her and leave me to my unfinished business with Silvertounge."

While Steve was busy giving Lorelei and Bucky an ultimatum, Amora was always one for dramatics. Loki snuck up behind and started the complicated spell to cast Amora back to the void.

He put a finger to his lips, telling Lorelei and Bucky to keep Amora distracted and then let all of his remaining power flow into the banishment spell only hoping she would be kept busy long enough to finish it.

"Listen to us Amora." Lorcky told Steve softly. "What are you hoping to accomplish here? You just need to let Claire go, and stop this madness with Steve."

Steve's arm loosened around Claire's throat and he threw her too the ground, where she turned from Claire to Clint. Steve stepped over him with an unemotional face.

"I hope to accomplish a lot, Lorelei. I hope to ruin Silvertongue, to destroy what he cares for and lock him away, like he did me."

Steve turned to look at Loki, and Lorcky cursed. "I'm not getting thrown away again."

Loki looked at Clint sprawled out on the ground and after seeing that he was okay turned back to Steve with murder in his eyes.

"You had every reason to be locked away Amora! Do you not remember the reason why I had to do so?"

Clint groaned and slowly started to inch closer to his bow, which had been tossed aside in the fight. If he could just reach it…

Loki glanced at the shimmering image of Lorelei superimposed over Bucky's, she was worried. For Bucky or here sister, Loki was unsure.

"I only did what you taught me to do! I guess monsters can be made, I learned from the worst of them all."

Attention back on Amora, Loki practically growled, his rage making him explode.

"What I taught you?! I trusted you! I showed you ancient magics to help you grow not so you could enslave the world tree! I had every right to lock you away, my only regret was that you dragged your sister down with you!"

Realizing he had momentarily lost the opportunity to banish Amora, Loki settled for the next best thing.

Letting out a string of particularly nasty Norse curses, Loki threw his astral projection right thru Steve. Tackling Amora to the ground and out of Steve, Loki severed the tie between them and released Amora to the physical plane.

Lorelei gasped in shock upon seeing her sister, and Bucky allowed her to take full rein. She wiped at her shared eyes and screamed, "No!", before grabbing Loki and pushing him off Amora.

The knife Amora had nearly shoved into Loki instead was shoved into Lorcky's gut, causing both Bucky and Lorelei to scream out in pain.

Amora's eyes widened and she stepped back, not taking the knife out. Then her mouth twisted into an evil grin. "Killed 2 birds with one stone."

"It's kind of like killing mocking birds." Steve's voice murmured before he fainted.

Loki looked up to see Amora grinning at the bleeding form on the ground.

"NO!"

He rushed over to them, fear and worry all over his face. It was really bad, if he didn't do something soon there wouldn't be anything he could do.

And now, how does it feel Silvertounge? All that's left now it to end you and your misery with you. If I feel so kind that is."

Hatred for Amora welled within him, but he had to stabilize his friends before letting it out. Steeling himself to wait he was about to do, Loki grabbed Lorky's shoulders and ripped them apart back into Bucky and Lorelei. Now the damage was split between the two of them, something he could try and heal later. After he took care of Amora.

Snarling at her, Loki stepped in front of his fallen friends.

"If they don't make it I'll make you beg for an end to your own misery and only then will I end my own."

Not even trying to get near Bucky and Lorelei, Loki's protective stance over them was very intimidating, Clint came up behind Amora. Maybe if he took her by surprise, then she wouldn't have the chance to hurt Loki.

Amora frowned as both Bucky and Lorelei lay on the floor, the knife now on the floor. Her hands itched to grab it, to get Loki, when she felt it.

The arrow was now stuck in her back, Clint holding onto the other side.

"The Hawk…?"

Clint grinned as Amora fell to her knees.

"Ha, take that bitch! I'd say there was enough tranquilizers in that to keep you down for a while."

Loki groaned and dragged himself over to Bucky and Lorelei, to see what he could do to help them. He motioned for Clint to help him up.

"Whoa slow down, you look like you're about to pass out again."

Loki frowned.

"I have to make sure they are alright. I'm not…I'm not important."

Brushing off Clint, Loki turned to look at Bucky and Lorelei. Fortunately Lorelei was already starting to heal herself, the Asgardian healing factor kicking in. But Bucky was not doing as well, so Loki focused all of his energy on fixing him. As soon as Loki was satisfied with that her turned to Amora who was passed out on the floor.

"And you will never hurt anyone ever again."

With a wave of his hand, her hands were bound with magic inhibiting chains. Falling back in a chair with at sigh, Loki waited for his friends to wake up. This was all his fault, he was a danger to everyone around him.

Bucky felt his whole body shudder, pain slowly ebbing away.

Lori's consciousness was prodding his too see if he was ok, but what was more on his mind was 'Is Loki ok?'

Bucky slowly sat up and squinted at the Asgardian Prince.

Clint looked behind him at the couch where Loki was laying. Seeing Bucky's concern he smiled.

"He should be fine, just exhausted. Whatever he was trying to do to Amora took a lot out of him."

Loki shakily started to get up, he had to make sure Bucky was completely healed. Lorelei should be fine by now. He put all of his remaining strength into giving the appearance of looking fine and not like he was about to pass out.

"How do you feel men venn?"

Bucky remained silent for a moment, just staring at Loki. "You're exhausted, it doesn't matter if I'm ok or not. You need to lie down."

He suddenly bristled and turned to Lorelei. "Lori, are you ok?"

"I'm fine… you?" Lori asked quietly, breathing oddly.

"Who cares?" Bucky asked, wrapping his arms around her. "I do…" Lorelei answered.

Loki sucked in a ragged breath and leaned on Clint's shoulder, the failed banishment spell was still trying to draw energy from him. But he did not care about that, Bucky thinking he didn't matter on the other hand did.

"As do I, you do matter James. And I…"

Loki suppressed a groan as the last tremor of the spell ran through him.

"Am fine."

Looking at Lorelei for the first time since he had decided she wasn't dying, Loki looked her over to see if she was hiding any pain.

"Lorelei, are you alright?"

Loki knew she would be fine physically but the emotional pain of seeing her sister again had to be tremendous. Amora tried to kill her, just to hurt him. Loki realized he was putting them all in danger, Amora wasn't the only person who held a grudge against him. Even when he tried to change his past would not leave him alone. He truly was a monster through and through.

Lorelei looked up at Loki with a frown set on her face, before standing and brushing herself off. "… I'm fine." She said, voice hard.

"Lori, no you're not." Bucky stated, pushing himself forward before wincing a little. Lori automatically snapped to look at him. She didn't speak, however, instead looked to Loki  
"You mustn't blame yourself for what happened. We should check on Steve." She muttered, and Bucky nodded, pulling his hand off from his drying blood.

He tried to stand, but instead dropped back down and breathed heavily, panting.

Lorelei trying to make him feel better only made Loki blame himself all the more. But even in his fatigued state Loki snapped to attention when Bucky started to breath erratically and sat back down.

"Bucky, what is it? What can I do? Are you in pain?"

Clint sighed and then looked at Lorelei.

"So…what are we gonna do with her?"

He pointed at Amora and frowned.

"She is your sister right? You should have the final say on what to do with her."

Clint was glad everyone was somewhat okay, but he couldn't help but think the trouble wasn't over quite yet.

Lorelei looked to Amora lying on the ground. "As long as she's not hurting anyone, you can do whatever you want with her." Lori swiftly turned and went into the elevator, sending a goodbye message to Bucky.

"Loki, I'm fine, you're not. So sit down and worry about yourself, I'll eventually heal myself all the way, you sped my healing enough where I'm not in danger of dying."

Bucky frowned and pulled himself up a little. Things were pretty bad as it is, but he had a feeling things were going to get worse.

A lot worse.

**Well that does it for this chapter. If you liked it, punch that review/favorite/follow button, iiin the face, LIKE A BOSS! And~ high fives all around... Whpsh, whosh! And I will see all you dudes... IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
